Travesia en Equestria Colonial
by Sonik Thunder Cyrus
Summary: Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy entraran a un mundo que jamas esperaban conocer. Pero la villana de Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer, se vera forzada a unirse con ambas ponys, o tal vez humanas, en una aventura unica. Su mision es...recuperar el Elemento de la Armonia, Magia, en manos de un rey My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic es una propiedad de Hasbro y creada por Lauren Faust
1. Identidad Real

Capitulo # 01 - Identidad Real

Twilight Sparkle se ve forzada a una misión muy importante. Recuperar su corona que fue robada, el Elemento de la Armonía. Pero su misión la llevaría a un mundo completamente diferente. Twilight ya no era una pony. Se ha transformado en algo desconocido para ella, una humana. Desde el principio cuando llegó al otro lado del portal, estaba completamente impactada de su nueva forma: tuvo muchas dificultades para adaptarse. Pero gracias a su rápido nivel de aprendizaje, logró estudiar los diferentes movimientos en cada estudiante de Canterlot Highschool, el sitio donde supuestamente se encontraba la corona. Hace un rato, se encontró con Sunset Shimmer, quien estaba riñendo a Fluttershy, y la enfrentó cara a cara. Pero ella no reconoció a Twilight y siguió su propio rumbo. Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por el valor de Twilight. Twilight confía en Fluttershy y comienza a platicar, Fluttershy ve a Spike y se encariña de él.

"Sunset Shimmer dijo que tu recogiste algo. Algo que le pertenece a ella. No era acaso una corona?", preguntaba Twilight con un poco de intriga a Fluttershy.

"¿Como lo sabias?", se levanta rápidamente del suelo y pregunta impactada.

"Bueno...adivinando. ¿Todavía la tienes?"

Fluttershy sacude la cabeza negativamente.

"¿Pero si sabes que pasó con ella?"

Esta vez asintió con la cabeza y comenzó narrar los hechos.

"Esta mañana, estaba repartiendo volantes para el refugio de animales como lo hago cada miércoles."

- Retrospectiva -

"El Refugio de Animales de Canterlot necesita más voluntarios. ¿No ayudarías a un animalito que no pueda defenderse?", el lugar donde se encontraba Fluttershy repartiendo los volantes era precisamente cerca del portal que conectaba con el otro mundo. Fluttershy sin conseguir entregar un solo volante, se dejó caer al suelo y quiebra en llanto. Pero de pronto algo sale disparado del portal y golpea la cabeza de Fluttershy.

"Ouch!", ve una bella corona y la recoge del suelo.

- Fin de la Retrospectiva -

"Yo no tenía idea de cómo llegó ahí. Pero tampoco quería que le pasara algo. Así que decidí entregarla a la Directora Celestia", seguía acariciando la cabeza de Spike mientras terminaba de explicar.

"¿Directora...Celestia? ¿Acaso es la gobernante aquí?", preguntaba con total intriga al escuchar el nombre.

"Podría decir eso. Técnicamente invita a la subdirectora Luna a crear nuevas reglas", replica ante la pregunta con un poco de inseguridad.

"Ya veo...escucha. Sé que suena un poco...incomodo decirte esto pero...necesito hablar contigo en privado. Pero que no sea en un lugar tan lleno de...estudiantes", desvía la mirada con inseguridad mientras con su mano derecha se tomó del brazo izquierdo.

"Bueno...podríamos ir al café Sugar Cube Corner...digo, si te parece bien. Ahí preparan pastelillos deliciosos, solo que debo ir a clase en este momento. Puedes esperar en la entrada de la escuela y una vez que salgamos de clases nos reunimos"

"De acuerdo", Twilight asiente con la cabeza y caminó de regreso pero Fluttershy la detuvo.

"Espera. No se supone que debes llevar mascotas alrededor de la escuela. Mejor ocúltalos en tu mochila. Tal como lo hago yo", Fluttershy se da media vuelta y tres animalitos salieron de la mochila, merodeando alrededor de ella por un momento, "Para mi es demasiado importante cuidar a estos animalitos. Yo tengo un gran amor por ellos."

*Más tarde, en la puerta de entrada*

"Realmente no tengo idea de que hacer, o por dónde empezar", dijo Twilight con nostalgia mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared, sentada en el último escalón de las escaleras.

Spike mientras se rascaba la oreja con sus patas traseras dijo:

"Y si le explicas a Fluttershy el propósito de haber venido aquí. Quizás esta nueva Fluttershy sea como la del otro mundo, comprensiva"

"Ummm...¿pero no crees que sería demasiado arriesgado revelar nuestra identidad real? Creerá que estoy loca si le digo que vengo de otro mundo y soy una princesa pony"

"Qué tal si no, ella vera la verdad en tu corazón, como nuestra Fluttershy"

"Gracias Spike, eres un gran amigo, pero… aun no me acostumbro a...", se mira a ambas manos con una expresión de angustia, "Este cuerpo. Espero que tengas razón. No quiero arriesgarme a que Sunset Shimmer tome la corona mientras esté distraída"

"Si eso llegara a pasar, pagará caro por lo que nos hizo", manifestó Spike en un tono molesto.

"No pierdas las esperanzas, Spike. Estoy segura de que la Directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna estén cuidándola muy bien"

"Como tú digas. Intentare descansar un poco", dijo Spike mientras se recostaba en el suelo y cerrando sus ojos. Twilight continuó recostada contra la pared y decidió cerrar sus ojos.

Twilight por un momento recordó lo sucedido aquella noche que Sunset Shimmer sustituyó la auténtica corona por una falsa, el momento que la persiguió pero logra escapar por el espejo.

Pasada una media hora desde que Twilight cerrase sus ojos, la campana de la escuela había sonado. Todos los estudiantes de Canterlot High una vez más caminaron alrededor de los pasillos o se quedaron en los salones de clase para hablar un rato. Fluttershy por un lado estaba terminando de consultar unas dudas acerca de una investigación que estuvo elaborando en la clase de ciencias naturales.

"Oh, gracias, maestra Cherilee. Con esa información podre concluir con la investigación de mañana", dijo Fluttershy soltando una amigable sonrisa mientras guardaba su cuaderno en la mochila.

"Me alegra poderte haber ayudado, mi estimada Fluttershy. Y te felicito porque hayas destacado muy bien en esta materia", replica Cherilee devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Bueno...tee hee hee...amo las ciencias naturales. Nos vemos mañana, maestra Cherilee", salió del salón de clases.

"Hasta mañana, Fluttershy"

"Muy bien. Es hora de reunirme con Twilight", dijo Fluttershy entusiasmada mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la puerta de entrada, procurando no estrellarse contra los otros estudiantes. Llegó a la entrada de la escuela y salió una vez más a la calle. Fluttershy encuentra a Twilight y Spike dormidos cerca.

"Jejejeje. Veo que están algo cansados", Fluttershy se acerca a Twilight y tomándolo de su hombro, la sacude gentilmente para despertarla, "Hola Twilight. Ya terminó mi clase"

"¿Huh? ¿Que dices? ¿Ya es hora de la siesta?", Twilight abrió lentamente los ojos. Fluttershy estaba justo en frente de ella, "Oh. Hola, Fluttershy" dijo Twilight.

"Ahora sí podemos tener esa...reunión privada", replica Fluttershy un poco apenada, desviando la mirada, "Vamos a Sugar Cube Corner a tomar un café y podremos platicar de lo que quieras"

"S...Si. Vamos, Spike", Twilight abrió su mochila y acomodó sus libros, pero de repente vio algo que no esperaba encontrar. Había una foto de ella con sus amigas en forma de ponys, "Oye Spike. ¡Mira! Alguien guardó esta foto.", se quedó viendo la foto soltando una lagrima.

"¡Es la foto que enviamos a la Princesa Celestia el día que llegamos a Ponyville! ¿Como habrá llegado aquí?", preguntó con total intriga.

"Quizás la Princesa Celestia guardó esta foto momentos antes que me diera mi mochila"

"¡Vamos Twilight! Jeje.", Fluttershy se había adelantado un poco durante ese momento de distracción al ver que Twilight y Spike todavía estaban sentados. Llamó por ambos agitando su brazo.

"¡Ahora voy!", Spike saltó dentro de la mochila y Twilight la acomodó en su espalda y corrió hacia Fluttershy.

"¿Lista, Twilight?", pregunta sonriendo.

"Claro. Próxima parada, Sugar Cube Corner", devuelve la sonrisa cruzando un poco los pies.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por las pavimentadas calles de la ciudad de Canterlot. Iban a por donde iban, los edificios y casas tenían un muy bonito diseño y bastante colorido. Twilight exploró sus alrededores. Se sentía un poco extraña porque las casas estaban construidas de otro material; diferentes a las del otro mundo ya que la mayoría estaban hechas de block, paja y madera, pero a la vez feliz por todas las cosas nuevas que estaba conociendo.

"Dime Fluttershy, ¿como te fue en la clase?"

"Bastante interesante, Twilight. Recibí ciencias naturales, todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza. ¿Y qué es lo que estudias?"

"Bueno...sé que se escuchará un poco, NO…demasiado ridículo...", suelta un largo suspiro, "En realidad...yo…provengo…de otro mundo. Yo no soy realmente lo que vez. Soy...una pony"

"¿¡Que dices!? ¿¡En serio!?", Fluttershy estaba muy sorprendida.

"Si, en mi mundo soy una alicornio"

"¿Qué es una alicornio?"

"Es un unicornio con alas de pegaso. Veras, es que recientemente me convertí en una princesa. La princesa de la armonía, Pero yo nunca antes había gobernado y no sé cómo hacerlo. Y esto me provoca mucha angustia. Porque me será difícil poder ver a mis mejores amigas. Incluso, también hay una Fluttershy en mi mundo."

"¡Wow! ¿De verdad?", preguntaba muy emocionada al escucharla, "Me gustaría conocerla…conocerme mejor dicho", apenada sonríe, "¿Me entiendes?"

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, seguida de una sonrisa amigable. Ambas detuvieron la marcha. Twilight se arrodilló y buscó en su mochila la foto que encontró recientemente.

"Aquí tienes", Fluttershy toma la foto con su mano derecha y la contempla.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Que linda me miro! ¡Y soy una pegaso en tu mundo!", se sorprendió aún más al ver más detalladamente la foto y reconoce a sus otras amigas, "¡Wow! Supongo que esta es Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity. ¿Cierto?"

"Sí. Estas en lo cierto. Jejeje. Ponis...", se frota detrás del cuello con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Fluttershy observó por un momento los ojos de Twilight.

"Ummm…¿sucede algo, Fluttershy?", dijo en un tono nervioso.

"Veo bastante sinceridad en tus ojos, te creo. Con gusto te apoyo en lo que se necesite…Princesa Twilight", Twilight agradece a Fluttershy con un amigable abrazo, "Espero algún día conocer tu mundo, digo…si es posible esa oportunidad", agregó

"No sé si eso sea posible…pero al cruzar el portal, la Princesa Celestia, quién es la gobernante de mi mundo, me explicó que únicamente tengo 3 días para recuperar mi corona. Si no lo logró rescatarla a tiempo, tengo que esperar 30 eclipses lunares para poder regresar. Pero… si existe una posibilidad, te puedo llevar con mucho gusto a conocer mi reino", soltó una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Yaaaay!", exclama Fluttershy muy emocionada.

Momentos después, en Sugar Cube Corner…

"Muy bien, hemos llegado. Este es Sugar Cube Corner. Es mi cafetería preferida y el sitio ideal para toda clase de reuniones", dijo Fluttershy mostrando los alrededores. Twilight contempló el lugar y se dio cuenta que era completamente distinto al de su mundo.

"¡Asombroso! Hay también un Sugar Cube Corner en mi mundo. Es diferente en cuanto a su interior pero es muy agradable", agregó Twilight sorprendida.

"¿Es en serio? ¡Genial! ¿Y como luce?", pregunta sin bajar la emoción.

"Bueno...¿como te lo puedo explicar? Quizás, tiene muchísimos estantes con dulces, pastelillos, y pasteles. ¿Tiene mucho color y el suelo es...de madera?", Twilight recordó en ese momento, "Si, es de madera. Ah…y Pinkie Pie es la que atiende la mayoría de veces. Cuando sale a divertirse, el Señor Carrot Cake y Señora Cupcake quedan a cargo"

Fluttershy soltó unas carcajadas y dijo, "Twilight, cada vez me emociono más por visitar tu mundo", camina hacia el mostrador antes de decirle a Twilight que buscara una mesa para sentarse.

"¡Tenías mucha razón, Spike! Esta Fluttershy es idéntica a la de nuestro mundo", dijo Twilight completamente emocionada.

"¿Lo ves, Twilight? No había nada de qué preocuparse", replica Spike con serenidad.

"Buenas tardes. Deseo ordenas dos malteadas de fresa con banano por favor", Fluttershy pidió la bebida a la Señora Cup Cake.

Sunset Shimmer entra a la cafetería sin que Twilight se diese cuenta. Vio a Fluttershy también. Solamente las dos chicas, incluyendo los dueños, estaban presentes.

"Rayos, me siento demasiada expuesta…", buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Pensó en las mesas pero alguien más podría sentarse en ellas. Pensó en los baños como última opción, "Creo que me esconderé allí dentro", pronto ojeó por la puerta. Se le podía notar una maléfica expresión en sus ojos, pero no dejaba de hablar en un tono de enojo, "Rayos! Debí saber que era ella. Como no lo noté antes…Twilight Sparkle. Hmph. Tengo el plan perfecto para acabar con Twilight de una vez por todas. Voy a humillarla tanto que la Directora Celestia se verá forzada a expulsarla y estará tan distraída con ella por un buen rato. Y cuando eso suceda, robaré la corona y conquistare Ecuestria. Pronto ella sabrá que se metió con la pony equivocada", ríe maléficamente sin levantar sospechas de su presencia.

"Disculpa, podrías moverte por favor, necesito salir", una chica que estaba por salir del baño pidió paso. Sunset, sin piedad alguna, le lanza una mirada amenazante, haciendo que saliera de inmediato, asustada.

Señor Carrot Cake le entrega a Fluttershy sobre una bandeja dos grandes copas llenas de malteadas de fresa con un toque de crema batida encima y banana en rebanadas.

"Gracias!", dijo Fluttershy con una expresión sonriente agarrando únicamente las copas y caminó hacia Twilight, "Muy bien, Twilight. Aquí están las…¡KYAAHH!", Fluttershy se tropieza, desparramando ambas malteadas sobre la ropa de Twilight. Se recupera de la caída y se puso sumamente avergonzada, "¡OH NO! ¿¡Que fue lo que hice!? Déjeme limpiar este desastre. ¡Oh no!", rápidamente fue por unas servilletas y se puso a limpiar las botas, piernas, la falda y su blusa.

"¡JA! ¡Eso es!", Sunset Shimmer aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar fotos repetidas veces, "Estás acabada", miraba con una maléfica expresión.

Fluttershy terminó de limpiar la ropa de Twilight con las servilletas pero aún quedaron manchadas.

"Lo…lo lamento, Twilight. Creo que…", Fluttershy estaba extremadamente apenada, con una pequeña lagrima, que se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

"Está bien. Ummm…Fue un accidente", dijo Twilight intentando acercarse para demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que nada malo estaba ocurriendo con su amistad.

Twilight, aún apenada de lo sucedido, le dio abrazo diciéndole que no pasaba nada y que todo está bien. Fluttershy, todavía lagrimeando por los ojos, asiente con la cabeza y le devuelve el abrazo, seguido de una sonrisa. Sunset siguió aprovechando la oportunidad máxima de fotografiar. Twilight esta vez pidió otras dos malteadas iguales. Así paso el tiempo, platicando de anécdotas, de sus amigas, de cómo se conocieron cada una, etc.

Fluttershy estaba tan interesada por la historia que se olvidó por completo del incidente y no se aburrió ni un solo segundo.

"¡Wow! Cuantas cosas has hecho en tu mundo", Fluttershy suelta una sonrisa mientras se reacomodaba en la silla.

"Sí. Demasiadas cosas he hecho, y de todas ellas siempre he aprendido mucho", agregó Twilight

"Twilight, ¿que tienes pensado hacer ahora?", preguntó Fluttershy.

"Buenos, hare lo mejor que puedo hacer, seguir investigando este nuevo mundo. ¿De por casualidas la escuela tiene una biblioteca?"

"Sí. Hay una. Desde la puerta de entrada, al final del pasillo a la izquierda"

"Perfecto. Quiero conocer muchas cosas de aquí"

"De acuerdo. Yo me tengo que regresar a casa. Tengo que terminar estas tareas que me dejaron para mañana; curar y darles de comer a mis amiguitos animalitos que he rescatado"

"Me parece muy justo, Fluttershy. ¿Nos vemos mañana, está bien?"

"Claro. Jejeje", Fluttershy suelta una carcajada antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Fluttershy colocó la mochila en su espalda. Se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Twilight la siguió. Pero en el momento que Fluttershy estaba por abrir, alguien más entró, empujando a Fluttershy hacia atras. Casi se cae al suelo, pero Twilight la atrapa justo a tiempo. Mira un poco molesta a la persona que entró, era un chico.

"Perfecto", Sunset hizo una enorme sonrisa malvada, continuando con la toma de fotos.

"Dios mío…¿Estás bien, Flutteshy?", preguntó un poco impactada luego de lo que pasó, ayudando a Fluttershy a ponerse de pie.

Fluttershy asiente nerviosamente, tomando sus propias manos detrás de su espalda, con una apenada expresión.

El chico que entró a la cafetería dejó la puerta abierta, ofreciéndoles disculpas y dando el paso. Ambas caminaron lentamente hacia las calles. El cielo estaba en pleno ocaso, con el sol desapareciendo en el horizonte.

"Nos vemos mañana, Fluttershy", dijo Twilight serenamente. Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza. Y Sunset estaba siguiendo a ambas aún desapercibida y tomando más fotos.

Caminaron por separado. Cuando Twilight y Spike entraron a la escuela de nuevo, se podían ver pocos estudiantes caminando por los pasillos ahora. Probablemente se quedan a estudiar en la tarde para futuras pruebas o tareas a entregar. Twilight caminó en la dirección indicada por Fluttershy y entró por la doble puerta.

"Wow. Fluttershy tenía razón. Hay una biblioteca aquí. ¡Y es enorme!", exclamaba completamente sorprendida al ver la colosal cantidad de libros que habian para leer. Sin duda alguna se sintió como en su hogar, solo que con obvias diferencias.

"¡Whoa! ¡Esto es fascinante!", exclamó Spike cuando saltó de la mochila de Twilight.

"Me encantaría hechar un vistazo alrededor de toda la biblioteca", dijo Twilight con total serenidad mientras caminaba a los estantes del segundo piso. Pensando que eso calmaría un poco de todo lo ocurrido.

"Me parece. Iré a revisar los demas libros en el piso de abajo. Nos vemos en un rato"

"Claro", se separaron por un momento. Twilight subió los escalones hacia el segundo piso de la biblioteca. Estaba totalmente sola admirando los diferentes titulos que había disponibles. No tomó un buen rato cuando justo en ese momento, entró Sunset Shimmer completamente furiosa. Alcanzó ver a Twilight desde la doble puerta y camina rapidamente hacia ella.

"¡Tu! ¿¡Que haces aquí?", exclama Sunset aun con furia en su tono de voz.

"¡Sunset Shimmer! ¿Vienes a causarme problemas, verdad? ¡Problemas ya tuve suficiente por un día!", exclama Twilight enfrentandola cara a cara.

"¡Sera mejor que regreses a tu patetico mundo y no estropeés mis planes! ¡Esa corona es mía!", se apunta con el dedo pulgar a sí misma.

"¡ESA ES MI CORONA! ¡Tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver para conseguirlo!", replica Twilight, con un tono mas molesto.

"Eso esta por verse. Si Fluttershy y tu no se apartan de mi camino, te juro que van a pagar carisimo el precio", dijo en un tono de total maldad. Twilight no sintió miedo ante esa amenaza y solo se armó de más rabia todavia, "No te tengo miedo. Mañana te daras cuenta, Princesa Twilight. Uuuuuhhh", dijo esto ultimo con un tono de burla mientras se alejaba de Twilight de regreso a la doble puerta.

"¡No creas que te saldras con la tuya!", exclamó Twilight antes de que Sunset saliera de la biblioteca, "Te maldigo...Sunset Shimmer. Princesa Celestia jamas debió haberte inscrito", Twilight dijo esto en tono de rabia ante la ausencia de Sunset.

Twilight seguía con ese sentimiento de furia que por un momento empezó a sentir algo completamente diferente. Aún no sabía que era. Pero decidió guardarlo para otra ocasión. Twilight tomó un profundo respiro antes de que terminara de calmarse y poder continuar investigando los estantes y leer un poco.

Pasada un par de horas, había caido la noche. La Directora Celestia anunció que la biblioteca cerraría en 5 minutos. Twilight aun estaba entretenida leyendo pero el sueño empezó a ganarle que dio un larguisimo bostezo, al mismo tiempo estirando sus brazos y piernas.

"¿Tienes sueño, Twilight?", Spike preguntó mientras regresaba de dar un pequeño paseo alrededor.

"Si, eso creo. Hay tanto contenido que me interesa leer. Amé estos libros. Nada que ver con los que usualmente leo en mi casa en PonyVille", explicó Twilight serenamente mientras intentaba levantarse lentamente del suelo, "Ahora el unico detalle de este lugar...es que no tenemos donde dormir...", agregó en tono de preocupación.

"No te preocupés por eso. Yo siempre estoy a un paso adelante de ti. Sigueme por este lado por favor", Spike guió a Twilight mas a fondo de la biblioteca hasta llegar a una manta amarilla cubriendo algo. Spike remueve la manta y reveló a muchos libros apilados, en forma de una cama. Soltó mucho polvo, "Bueno...es la opción que tenemos pero es confiable", agregó con serenidad.

"Gracias Spike", suelta una pequeña carcajada antes de acomodarse sobre la cama de libros. Al ponerse la manta, sacó de la mochila la foto con sus amigas ponis. Mostró una expresión de tristeza y soltó una lagrima. Spike la nota y preguntó:

"¿Twilight, le pasó algo?", Spike se acercó a verla pero despues voltea a ver la fotografía, "Oh...eso...tiene mucho sentido"

"Asi es Spike. Cada minuto que pasa, comienzo a preocuparme más de lo que puedes imaginar. ¿Que tal si nunca más regreso a Equestria? ¿O peor?", decia entre ligeros sollozos. Spike le da un abrazo en señal de consuelo, "Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero...esta tarea no la podre hacer sola. Necesitare la ayuda de Fluttershy en todo momento. Dependo mucho de ella y se que lograremos alcanzar el objetivo en el menor tiempo posible"

"Concuerdo contigo, Twy. Tenemos esa ventaja. No hay que desperdiciarla", Twi miró la foto por unos segundos mas y la guardó de nuevo en la mochila. Terminó de recostarse y cubrirse con la manta aún mas.

"Buenas noches, Spike. Mañana sera un día interesante", Twilight emitió una dulce sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Gracias Twy, lo será", soltó una risilla antes de recostarse sobre el suelo, "Nos vemos mañana"

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Fluttershy, dentro de su habitación. Ella estaba terminando de trabajar en su investigación de Ciencias Naturales y estuvo a punto de darle los ultimos toque a su tarea cuando, sin razon alguna, se detuvo para voltear su mirada a la ventana. Miraba con angustia al cielo estrellado, empezó a soltar un par de lagrimas y recordó todo lo que ocurrió en el día actual. Se levantó de su silla y caminó a la ventana, pero agachó la mirada, cerró sus ojos y puso las manos sobre su pecho como si fuera a tocarse el corazon.

"Mamá...papá...como los extraño mucho. Espero verlos una vez mas", dijo soltando un largo suspiro de tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight y Spike estaban recién despertandose de la larga siesta que tuvieron luego de un muy productivo dia. Twi fue la primera en levantarse, estiró sus dos brazos y piernas, soltando un largo bostezo. Spike, como cualquier canino, estira sus cuatro extremidades, seguido de un bostezo.

"Bueno dias, Spike. Nom nom"

"Hola Twilight. ¿Descansaste bien?, Spike dio un par de vueltas a sí mismo mientras hablaba.

"Eso creo. Quizas esta cama me dejó con algún dolor pero no es para tanto, además ya me he acostumbrado a este cuerpo", dijo Twilight con tono sereno mientras se ponía de pie.

"Que bueno Twy. Es el segundo día y todavía nos queda uno. Tenemos que apresurarnos para recuperar la corona antes de que Sunset Shimmer lo haga"

"Tienes razón, Spike. ¡Vamos ya!", dijo Twilight con determinacion antes de acomodarse bien su ropa y meter a Spike dentro de la mochila.

Cuando iban caminando directo a la doble puerta, ya abiertas, escucharon gritos consecutivos diciendo:

"¡FLUTTERSHY TIENE NOVIA! ¡FLUTTERSHY TIENE NOVIA!"

Twilight y Spike se impactaron al escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Para empeorar las cosas, esos gritos estaban en tono de burla. Lo cual no era nada bueno.

"¿Escuchas eso, Spike? Parece que alguien hizo una broma de muy mal gusto a Fluttershy. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!", exclama Twilight muy decidida. Spike respondío asintiendo la cabeza, seguido de una expresion de total seriedad.

Twilight rapidamente cruzó por la doble puerta corriendo a toda velocidad y la buscó guiandose por los gritos. Twilight corrió sin parar hasta que llegó a la puerta de entrada de la escuela. Efectivamente, Fluttershy estaba en medio de la muchedumbre, quebrando en llanto sentada de rodillas mientras Sunset Shimmer la miraba con una expresión de total maldad.

"¡Es Fluttershy! ¡La hicieron llorar! ¿Pero quien lo...?", Twilight despues volteó la mirada hacia la chica de pelo color fuego, "¡Sunset Shimmer!", dijo en tono de furia. Spike la miraba gruñendo rabiosamente.

Twilight empuja a los estudiantes a un lado para que pudiera llegar a donde estaba Fluttershy. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a hacer toda clase de gritos al ver a Twilight dentro del caos. Sunset Shimmer la mira, sin dejar su risa malvada. Twilight, completamente furiosa se acerca a Sunset Shimmer.

"¿QUE LE HICISTE A FLUTTERSHY?", grita a todo pulmon.

"¡Te dije que no te entrometieras en mis planes o de lo contrario ibas a pagar muy caro el precio!", replicó Sunset Shimmer

"¿Acaso me viste asustada? ¡No te temo Sunset Shimer! ¡Fluttershy ha sido la mejor amiga que pude haber hecho y la quiero mucho!", Fluttershy al escuchar esto ultimo, lentamente levantó la mirada completamente impactado, mientras seguía escuchando a Twilight. Todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo hicieron silencio para escuchar toda la pelea verbal, "¡Fluttershy merece respeto! ¡Porque ella es tan dulce, tan amable con la gente y muy linda!", las pupilas de Fluttershy por la gran emoción que sintió se le agrandaron, esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar, "¡Es por eso...es por eso que la quiero como una amiga y hermama!"

"¡JA! ¡Nada de lo que tu digas me va a convencer! ..Pero acaso no acabas de admitir que son lesbianas? ¡JA! Tragate eso!", Sunset forzó aún mas su habla en otro intento de intimidar a Twilight. La chica de pelo purpura voltea a ver a Fluttershy por un momento y la mira atentamente a los ojos. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se arrodilla. Con sus dos manos la toma de los hombros. No dijo nada en ese momento; solo la miraba. Aun reinaba el silencio en el interior del centro educativo. Twilight tomó a Fluttershy de la mano y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. Todos los estudiantes quedaron impactados al ver eso. Sunset Shimmer mostró su impacto con una expresión de rabia, "¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!", exclamó dentro de sus pensamientos.

Cada estudiante de Canterlot Highschool debido a como Twilight manejó la situación y como ganó la batalla verbal, se alejaron del lugar y pretendieron que nada había pasado. Sunset Shimmer miró con rabia a los ojos de Twilight.

"Esto aún no acaba Twilight y Fluttershy. Tu...TU...", en ese momentó llegó la Directora Celestia y se posicionó al lado de Twilight y Fluttershy. Despues le habló en un tono extremadamente serio.

"Sunset Shimmer, he visto lo que has provocado el día de hoy. ¿Con que fin lo hiciste?", le dirigió una pregunta a la chica de pelo de fuego.

"Pero Directora Celestia...piense usted en el ejemplo que dan ellas al ser amantes en la escuela. Los estudiantes pensaran...", Sunset Shimmer es interrumpida por la directora.

"El mismo ejemplo que se les da a todos en esta escuela, Sunset Shimmer. Tolerancia y respeto ante cualquier compañero, sin importar sus propias creencias, o religión. Somos personas maduras y tienes que entender perfectamente el grave daño que cometiste por crear un revuelo"

"Pero Directo...", Sunset es interrumpida por una segunda vez.

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, SUNSET SHIMMER! Y espero de tú parte que respetes la vida privada de estas chicas"

Sunset Shimmer controlando toda su ira por no lograr convencer a Directora Celestia, respondió sutilmente, "...Está bien. Asi lo haré, Directora", con una mirada fija hacia Twilight y Fluttershy, se retira del lugar inmediatamente.

"Gr...Gracias, Directora Celestia", agradeció Twilight con mucho nervio.

"No, Gracias a ti por proteger a Fluttershy. Sigan con sus actividades, tengo todavia trabajo que hacer", La Directora Celestia al terminar de hablar, se retira hacia su oficina para continuar con las labores de cada día.

Twilight al haber triunfado la batalla verbal, y escuchado lo que dijo la directora, se quedó viendo a Fluttershy, ambas sumamente apenadas.

"Twilight, gracias por acudir a mi ayuda. ¿P...Pe...Pero estás...segura de lo que dijiste?", preguntó Fluttershy nerviosamente.

"Por supuesto que sí, Fluttershy", mientras Twilight hablaba, Fluttershy empieza a soltar unas lagrimas y se lanza a abrazar a Twilight, "Fluttershy, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo?", pregunta muy apenada.

"No, Twilight. Son...lagrimas de alegría, en verdad. Me hacen muy feliz tus palabras", dijo entre leves sollozos.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego que todo se tornara mas tranquilo, Twilight comenzó a contar su experiencia que tuvo en la biblioteca, mientras se frotaba la parte trasera del cuello.

"Vaya, Twilight. Debió ser una noche terrible", exclama Fluttershy sorprendida.

"Ni que lo digas, Fluttershy. Es verdad que amo los libros pero...dormir en ellos es demasiado incomodo", rio un poco.

"¡QUEEE! ¿Como que en una cama de libros? Oh no. No puedo permitir que pases por eso; asi que si no tienes a donde ir, ven conmigo a mi...mi casa...", dijo Flutters algo apenada por la oferta, "Yo...estoy sola en casa...mis padres siempre están fuera por razones de trabajo, asi que...eres bienvenida en mi casa, si tu quieres..."

"...Bueno, Fluttershy...si no hay problema...entonces...será un gusto dormir en tu casa", dijo sonriendo timidamente, "Será como una pijamada, jeje"

Flutters con brinquitos de alegría dijo, "¡Yaaaay! Esto será grandioso", en eso suena el timbre de la escuela, "Tengo que ir a clases"

"Y yo tengo que recuperar mi corona", agregó Twilight.

"¿Te parece si nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo, en la cafetería?"

"Está bien, Fluttershy. Ahí nos vemos", Flutters y Twilight se despidieron antes de tomar su propio rumbo.

Twilight se puso a investigar otras areas de la escuela, como por ejemplo el gimnasio, donde estaban Pinkie Pie y Applejack haciendo los preparativos para la celebración de Princesa de Otoño. Incluso hizo una pequeña visita a la Directora Celestia para conocerla mejor, incluyendo a la Subdirectora Luna. Cuando se escucha el timbre para el receso del medio día, se dirigió al comedor de la escuela. Buscó a Shy pero no la encuentra. De repente alguien le toca su hombro y se dio la vuelta rapidamente del susto...era Fluttershy.

"Que alegría me da verte aqui", exclama Fluttershy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Jeje. Yo también. ¿Te parece si almorzamos?", pregunta Twilight sin apenarse

"¡Yaaaay!", Flutters da un brinco de alegria y caminaron hacia el mostrador. Se sirvieron el menu del día y se fueron a sentar a una mesa.

"Dime, Twilight. ¿Como te ha ido el día de hoy?", Fluttershy preguntó

"Perfecto, ya tengo una idea más exacta de como recuperar mi corona. ¿Y a ti, Fluttershy?", respondió Twilight.

"Bastante bien. Entregué mi investigación y la maestra me felicitó por un excelente trabajo. Y nadie mas me ha molestado gracias a ti", continuaron conversando por un rato hasta que concluyó el receso.

"Gracias por haberme acompañado", Fluttershy agradeció a Twilight amablemente

"De nada. Jeje", sonríe gentilmente

"Tengo que regresar a mis últimas clases del día. Te veré en la puerta de entrada"

"Seguro, Fluttershy. Nos vemos luego", se despidieron antes de continuar con su propio camino de nuevo.

Despues de un buen rato, suena la campana de fin de clases. Fluttershy completamente entusiasmada sale a ver a Twilight en la puerta de entrada y caminaron juntas hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

Despues de unas pocas cuadras, Fluttershy y Twilight esperaron un autobus que las llevaria hacia la casa de Flutters. Mientras el transporte llegaba a su destino respectivo, Twilight no pudo contener mas la intriga y soltó la pregunta.

"Fluttershy, me platicaste que tu vivías sola, ¿es verdad?"

"Si...mis padres por sus trabajos siempre están fuera de la ciudad. Mi padre es el gerente general de una empresa de comunicaciones, y mi madre es una famosa biologa. Es como si...como si se olvidaran...que tienen una hija cuyos estudios han sido excelentes", Fluttershy agachó su cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

"Emm...que lo siento mucho, Fluttershy. Pero...no te preocupes, estoy segura que ellos te aman, ya que tratan de darte lo mejor que pueden para que tengas una vida mejor", dijo Twilight en tono de consuelo.

"Sí...tienes razon. Pero...es que...los extraño demasiado", soltó una pequeña lagrima. Twilight colocó una mano en su hombro consolandola. Pasaron así unos instantes hasta que finalmente el autobus llegó a la parada respectiva. Se bajaron del vehiculo.

"Muy bien, Twy. Al final de esta calle se encuentra el camino a mi casa. Sigueme", Fluttershy comenzó a correr, Twy y Spike la siguieron. Llegaron hasta un largo muro de concreto con una puerta de rejas en ella. Fluttershy sacó de su mochila un juego de llaves que cargaba consigo y abrió la puerta. Los tres pasaron por la puerta. Flutters procedió a cerrarla de nuevo. Siguieron su rumbo a traves de enormes y hermosos jardines rodeado de pasto verde, frondosos arboles de distintas especies, asi como las flores y una bellisima fuente.

Twilight y Spike estaban asombrados del lugar donde vivía Fluttershy. Recordaron en ese entonces que la Fluttershy que conocen siempre vivía en las afueras de PonyVille. En este caso es exactamente lo mismo...excepto por una enorme diferencia. La casa de Fluttershy era en realidad una enorme mansión. Twilight y Spike estaba completamente boca abiertos.

"Jajaja. Veo que les encanta mi mansión! Pasen adelante, estan en su casa", Fluttershy abrió la puerta de entrada y pasaron adelante.

"¡WOW! ¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Nunca antes habia visto una casa tan hermosa!", exclamó Spike admirando los interiores de la mansión con ojos completamente abiertos.

"¡Fluttershy! ¡Esta casa es enorme! ¡Vives en un lugar completamente único!", agregó Twilight con el mismo tono de impresión.

"Jeje. Gracias Twilight y Spike. Ustedes son los primeros visitantes", Flutters se toma de un brazo, soltando una dulce sonrisa, "¿Les gustarían conocer a mis animalitos amigos?"

"¡Por supuesto!", respondieron Twilight y Spike en unisono y siguieron a Fluttershy hasta el patio de su mansión. Era un enorme jardin con un sinfin de animalitos pequeños. Cuando vieron a Fluttershy, corrieron hacia ella para saludarla.

"Twilight, Spike. Todos ellos son mis amigos, los he salvado en momentos de desesperación. Les ofrezco buen alimento y un lugar para que puedan descansar tranquilo. Es aqui donde llevo a cabo la actividad de refugio de animales de Canterlot", explicó Fluttershy mientras acariciaba a algunos de sus animalitos.

"¡Eres increible, Fluttershy!", Twilight exclama con un tono alegre. De pronto, se acerca una perrita que Fluttershy rescató y comenzó a juguetear con Spike.

"Ven, Twilight. Vamos a divertirnos un poco. ¡Wiiiiii!", exclama Fluttershy con extremo entusiasmo. Ambas chicas corrieron alrededor del jardin y los animalitos las siguieron.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, la noche ha arribado. Cada uno de los animalitos, incluyendo a Spike, concluyeron exhaustos de tanto jugar. Twilight delicadamente levantó a Spike del suelo y lo colocó sobre un tapete que había frente a la chimenea en la sala de estar.

"Wow. Jamas había visto a Spike sumamente contento corriendo y jugando con todos tus animalitos", exclamó Twilight viendo a Spike durmiendo.

"Si. Hemos corrido muchisimo, y...", Fluttershy mira unas gotas que todavia estaban corriendo sobre su piel, "Sudado", suelta una pequeña carcajada. Twilight al mismo tiempo se olfatea ella misma y comenzó a oler un poco mal, al mismo tiempo poniendose roja como un tomate, "No os preocupéis. Ando en las mismas condiciones. Si gustas, puedes darte una refrescante ducha en la regadera de mi baño. Tengo shampoo para lavarte tu pelo y jabon corporal", agregó con total serenidad.

"Muchas gracias, Fluttershy. La verdad me encantará darme una buena y larga ducha despues de todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy", dijo Twilight con una amigable sonrisa mientras siguió a Fluttershy hacia el baño.

"Muy bien, Twilight. Este es el baño. Traeré enseguida un poco de ropa mía. Creo que tenemos la misma talla, por lo que no habrá problema alguno"

"Nuevamente gracias. Eres una gran amiga", Twilight le da un abrazo a Fluttershy, "No se que haría si tí la mera verdad", soltó a Fluttershy y terminó por entrar al baño.

Mientras tanto...en las puertas de la Secundaria de Canterlot con la luz de la luna se observa una macabra sombra que se va achicando con el andar de sus pasos.

"Hmph. Es la hora del show", era la voz de Sunset Shimmer, quien entró a la escuela sin problema alguno utilizando un clip de gancho como llave. A pesar de ser una escuela privada, aparentemente no requeria de ninguna medida de seguridad como camaras de vigilancia o guardias con linternas.

"Primera parada, la oficina de la sub directora", agregó mientras se dirigía paso a paso hacia la oficina de Luna. "Demonios...esta cerrado", intentó abrir la puerta pero descubre que tenía seguro, "Esa tonta sub directora cree que no va a confiar en nadie. Pero no contaba con que ya venía preparada para esto", había escondido debajo de los casilleros cercanos una barra de acero. Se postró frente a la puerta e hizo cálculos primero antes de realizar un golpe que iba dirigido a la perilla. Después de varios momentos de precisión, alzó la barra y fuertemente golpea la perilla, derribándola. Después lanzó una estocada en lo que quedaba, finalmente abriéndola, "JA! Pan comido. Bien...en donde la escondes, Luna...".

Sunset Shimer hizo un completo desorden alrededor de toda la oficina de la Sub Directora Luna al momento de comenzar su busqueda. Aventaba las cosas a un lado, rompiendolas, de una manera tan perversa. Pero después de todo…no encontró la corona de Twilight tras haber 'limpiado' el area.

"Pero que...¿Donde rayos la escondieron?", en eso sonríe muy malignamente, "Ooooooh pero que torpe soooooy. ¡Duuuh! Esta en la oficina de su 'querida' hermanita Celestia. Jajajaaaa".

Sale tranquilamente de la oficina de Luna y se dirigió, silbando melodías, hacia la oficina de Celestia, "Bien llegamos. ¡Ja!", hizo la misma tecnica de romper la perilla y entra sin problemas, "Ok...eso fue facil...ahora a buscarla...",

Comenzó a buscar por todos lados, involucraba casilleros, archiveros, y el escritorio; igual aventando todo lo que encontraba. Pero igual no aparecía la corona. Tal era la colera de Sunset que tomó una estatuilla en forma de angel y la arroja con extrema fuerza contra un cuadro en la pared de la Directora Celestia junto a su hermana Luna. *Duuunnnnng*

"¿Huh? ¿Que fue eso?", Sunset se levantó del suelo despues de haber arrojado la estatuilla. Caminó hacia el ahora roto cuadro y con un puño toca como su fuera una puerta. *Thum thum thum* Sunset retira el cuadro de la pared y para su asombro, descubrió una caja fuerte.

"Jajajaja. Ahora entiendo porque decías que tu tesoro mas grande era tu hermanita", analizó la caja fuerte rapidamente, "Esto será dificil. Acero solido y del mas fuerte. Si tuviera mi magia para...", entonces de inmediato se le ocurrió una brillante idea y sonrié maleficamente, "Jajaja. Quizas no tenga magia, pero tengo a la ciencia de mi parte; aun tengo muy presente las clases de quimica que cursé en esa patetica academia"

Sale corriendo de la oficina y se dirige al final del pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio de quimica. "Aqui encontrare justo lo que necesito, pronto esa corona...¡SERA MÍA!", grita macabramente soltando una larga risa malvada. Sunset Shimmer tomó algunos quimicos como Acido Nitrico, Glicerina y Acido Sulfurico, tambien tomo un frasco grande y una bandeja, despues de haber estudiado un quimico conocido como la nitroglicerina, comenzó a hacer la combinación cuidadosamente colocando hielo en la bandeja y dentro el frasco. Pasó casi media hora combinando los quimicos para el explosivo. Y al final contempló el liquido transparente dentro de un frasco tapado con papel riéndose de una forma macabra, "Con esto será suficiente"

Caminó con su químico con mucho cuidado hacia la oficina de la directora y se postró lejos de la caja fuerte. "Bien...aquí vamos. Solo tengo que procurar arrojarlo cerca de esa caja fuerte y tendré esa corona", analizó el desastre cuidadosamente y después la distancia de la caja fuerte. Intentó hacer varias pruebas arrojando pequeños objetos como lápices y otras cosas, calculando la fuerza que necesitaba para arrojarlo, más el ángulo para que la nitroglicerina no golpeara contra otra cosa y explotara cerca de ella. Después de varios momentos de prueba, finalmente encontró el ángulo y la fuerza correcta.

"Bien...llego la hora de la verdad. Jajaja", alzó el frasco de nitroglicerina y desde la puerta arrojó el frasco. Inmediatamente se echó a correr lo más lejos posible y al último segundo, se escuchó una grandísima explosión, destruyendo varios metros cuadrados. La explosión fue escuchada a varias cuadras cercanas de Canterlot High, despertando a varios civiles. Algunos intrigados salieron de sus casas curiosos corriendo hacia la zona del desastre. Mientras que dentro de la Secundaria, Sunset Shimmer rápidamente comienza a inspeccionar la oficina de la Directora Celestia,

"Wow...Creo que me excedí un poco. Jajaja. Pero que importa, la corona ya es mía..." riéndose de una forma puramente malvada, Sunset Shimmer contempla en la caja fuerte ya abierta la corona de la armonía de Twilight. "Jajaja al fin, la corona de la armonía...es...¡Miaaa!", sale de la secundaria y se dirige hacia los jardines, al levantar la mirada, ve a toda la gente curiosa reunida por la gran explosión que creó, "Vaya vaya, no pudieron ser más oportunos" en eso Sunset Shimmer levanta en todo lo alto la corona de Twilight y gritando a todo pulmón...

"¡Contemplen ahora... a su nueva reina!", Sunset Shimmer se coloca la corona... y casi al instante comienza a brillar la gema de la corona, pero de repente toda la luz se convierte en oscuridad y comienza a envolver a Sunset Shimmer, sufriendo una transformación drastica. Su cabello se torna más largo y en un tono rojo brillante como las llamas del fuego, en sus pies y manos salen garras muy filosas, y al final un par de alas, como si fueran las alas de un demonio. Al disiparse la oscuridad que rodeaba a Sunset Shimmer se descubre su malvada forma

"Bien, ahora ustedes, me servirán a mí... su nueva reina... para siempre" Levanta una mano y usando sus nuevos poderes lanza una magia de control mental hacia todos lo que se encontraban. Ahora estaban bajo el control de Sunset Shimmer, "Muy bien mis esclavos, es hora de comenzar mi venganza... Twilight Sparkle, te arrepentirás de haberme seguido", riéndose de una forma maligna comienza a organizar a sus esclavos.


	2. Indignados

Capítulo # 02 - Indignados

Eran las 12 de la media noche, había luna llena y todo estaba silencioso en los alrededores de la mansión de Fluttershy. Spike todavía yace dormido frente la cálida chimenea de la sala de estar. Mientras tanto, Fluttershy y Twilight roncaban como bebes en el dormitorio, ambas recostadas sobre una gran y suave cama, y envueltas en una sabana con la figura de tres mariposas rosas. La chica de pelo rosada de pronto comenzó a despertarse. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos pero con mucha dificultad debido a la intensidad del sueño que tenía. Soltó un leve gemido y poco a poco fue sentándose cómodamente.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué...horas son?" se preguntaba a sí misma en un bajo tono de voz mientras seguía intentando abrir más los ojos. Pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por un largo y profundo bostezo, seguido de un fuerte estirón de brazos. Estaba a punto de caer dormida nuevamente pero rápidamente reacciona y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, "Ow. Creo que iré por un vaso de agua. Tengo mucha sed", se puso las pantuflas colocadas cerca de la mesa de noche luego de ponerse de pie. Se acomodó la pijama que traía puesta y voltea a ver a Twilight, quien estaba hablando en sus sueños.

"Eso es, Spike. Atrapa...vamos Fluttershy...me gusta mucho este juego...", Flutters sonríe a lo que su amiga-hermana decía.

"¡Sí! ¡Esto es divertido! ¡Wiiiiii!", le siguió la corriente y luego emite una dulce carcajada.

Flutters se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación y al abrir la puerta, un fuerte ventarrón sopló sobre todo su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta de manera inmediata y se dejó caer arrodillada al piso, abrazándose a sí misma. Todo su cuerpo vibraba violentamente al intenso frío que sintió, asi como sus dientes se golpeaban entre sí desenfrenadamente.

"¡Dios mio!", levanta la cabeza muy despacio, observando la puerta, "¿Acaso olvidé cerrar la ventana del vestíbulo?", se preguntó intrigada, "Ire por mi bufanda"

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el armario y la abrió. Su ropa estaba muy bien organizada. Había una gran variedad de blusas, faldas y accesorios personales. Y como calzado, tenía únicamente sus botas verdes con calcetas rosa. Buscó entre los diferentes abrigos y suéteres su bufanda.

"Aquí está. ¡Sabía que nunca me abandonarías!", Fluttershy tomó la bufanda que colgaba en uno de sus abrigos y la frotó con su mejilla muy tiernamente. Envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su boca y nariz, y la ajusta muy bien con un doble nudo. Voltea ver a la cama y caminó hacia ella. Agarró el resto de la sabana y cubrió aun mas a Twilight, "No quiero que te enfríes mas, Twilight. Ya regreso", finalmente regresó a la entrada del cuarto y volvió a abrir la puerta.

Otro fuerte ventarrón sopló, pero esta vez, Fluttershy reacciona mucho menos que la vez anterior, gracias a la bufanda. Salió al vestíbulo y dirigió la mirada hacia la enorme ventana ubicada al otro lado del barandal.

"Que extraño. Juro haber cerrado esa ventana. ¿Por qué estaría abierta?", Fluttershy se hizo esta pregunta con total duda y caminó hacia ella para cerrarla. No sin antes ver que no hubiese nadie sospechoso merodeando por ahí.

Terminado eso, cerró la ventana con todos los seguros y descendió las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Cuando Fluttershy estuvo por caminar en dirección a la cocina, que conectaba con la sala de estar, nota un brazalete color azul tirado en el suelo.

"Este brazalete. ¡Es de Pinkie Pie! ¿Acaso me vino a espiar de nuevo? Ya vera esa entrometida. Le daré una lección que jamas olvidará", procedió a guardar el objeto dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y continuó su camino.

Se detuvo justo en frente de Spike y se arrodilla para acariciarlo por un rato.

"Que alegría la mía en haber conocido a esta gran amiga. En mi escuela nunca me junto con nadie. Ha sido una de mis mas grandes tristezas", suelta un suspiro, "Estoy ansiosa por enseñarle a Twilight todas las cosas bonitas de este mundo. Así como estoy muy emocionada por conocer el mundo de ella"

Continuó dando cariño a Spike por un rato y justo cuando se puso de pie, una tenue llovizna comienza a precipitar por toda Equestria. Fluttershy se asoma por una de las ventanas que había y se estuvo ahí por un momento.

"Frío...lluvia. ¿Acaso ya estamos entrando en la estación invernal?", muchas preguntas volaron por su mente. Sin embargo, fue casi imposible la obtención de las respuestas. Al parecer ella se basó únicamente en suposiciones, "Será mejor que tome mi vaso de agua, luego me regreso a la cama a dormir un poco mas. Mañana es el último día que Twilight estará en este mundo. Ojala pudiera estar mas tiempo con ella compartiendo alegres momentos"

Fluttershy entra a la cocina, y oprime el interruptor cercano, haciendo que se encendiera la luz. Era enorme, muy elegante y de aparatos sofisticados. Había una mesa de comedor previo a eso. Era bastante larga y con muchas sillas de material costoso.

Decidió dar una vuelta alrededor para asegurar que todo estuviera en orden ya que el día anterior estuvo toda la tarde jugando con Twilight y Spike en el patio. Afortunadamente todo estaba en su sitio.

"¡Phew! Que suerte la mía. Creí que me había olvidado de mis deberes caseros", suelta un suspiro de alivio y esboza una sonrisa.

Se dirigió a una encimera cercano a la refrigeradora y toma un vaso de vidrio. Después lo llenó de agua del dispensador de la refrigeradora y bebió a sorbos.

"Ahhhh. Hacía falta el agua en mi garganta. Esto es refrescante. Creo que me tomaré otro vaso y después regresaré al dormitorio a dormir un poco mas antes del gran día", dicho esto, Flutters lleno nuevamente el vaso con más agua y lo bebe. Esta vez ya se sentía mas refrescada. Regresó a la puerta de entrada de la cocina y apaga la luz. Justo en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a cobrar mucha mas fuerza, haciendo que ráfagas de viento golpearan violentamente la ventana que estaba cerca de la mesa del comedor. Fluttershy nota esto y rápidamente corre hacia ella. A mitad de camino, se abre la ventana golpeando las paredes violentamente. La chica de pelo rosada justo a tiempo la cerró, con todo y seguro. Había entrado bastante lluvia que incluso empapó el suelo.

"Eso...estuvo muy...cerca", Fluttershy respiraba rápidamente luego de ese susto. Pero no pudo calmarse luego de que un fuerte relámpago impactara cerca de su mansión.

"¡GAAAAH!", se echó para atrás, golpeando su espalda contra la silla, "¡Auch!", se apoya sobre ella por unos momentos mientras se le pasaba el dolor. Otro fuerte relámpago azotó muy cerca de la residencia, pero esta vez, en medio de ese fuerte episodio de luz, estaba postrada la figura de un civil, que tenía su cara completamente pálida, algo desgarrada y con brillantes ojos amarillentos, "¡AAAHHHH!", Fluttershy grita a todo pulmón y observa como el civil golpea fuertemente la ventana, agrietandola. Flutters se apoyó contra la ventana con el intento de detener otro posible golpe. Pero esta maniobra resultó ser completamente inútil ya que el civil preparó otro fuerte puñetazo y lo lanza, rompiendo el vidrio completamente. Miles de pedazos volaron en dirección a Fluttershy. Uno de esos pedazos rebanó superficialmente su mejilla. Ella siente ese tremendo ardor y nuevamente se echa atrás. Con una mano cuidadosamente se frota la mejilla herida y se dio cuenta del rastro de sangre que dejó, "¿San...gre?", exclamó completamente aterrada de lo que vio.

En ese momento de distracción, mas civiles empezaron a entrar por la ventana rota. Todos repetían la misma oración una y otra vez:

"¡Capturarlas! Llevarlas a nuestra gobernante Sunset Shimmer"

Fluttershy después huyó de la cocina, cerrando la puerta con llave para que no pudieran pasar. Rápidamente rescata a Spike, que estuvo a punto de ser raptado por los civiles.

"¡Te tengo Spike!"

"¿¡FLUTTERSHY! QUE ES LO QUE PASA!?", Spike pregunta completamente asustado.

"¡No preguntes y solo corre!", Shy continuó su escape hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Decenas de civiles logran entrar por las ventana, incluso destruyeron la puerta de entrada.

"Esto es grave. ¡Muy grave!", exclama Spike aún aterrado mientras Fluttershy corría por los escalones hacia el segundo piso. Uno de los civiles cargaba un ladrillo en la mano que con perfecta precisión y fuerza, arroja el ladrillo en dirección a Shy e impacta en su brazo derecho.

"¡KYAAA!", grita completamente adolorida y suelta a Spike, al mismo tiempo cae al suelo, quejándose del dolor, "¡GAH!"

"¡Vamos, Fluttershy!", Spike grita desesperado e intentó ayudar a Fluttershy a ponerse de pie. Al último segundo lo logra y continua corriendo justo cuando los civiles estuvieron a punto de capturarla. Flutters rápidamente entra a su habitación y le puso seguro, seguido de eso empuja varias cosas pesadas para contenerlos por el momento. Twilight rápidamente se despierta y ve la conmoción.

"¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué ocurre?", Twilight pregunta.

"¡Twilight! Tenemos que huir de aquí. ¡Sunset Shimmer, lavó el cerebro a toda Equestria! ¡NOS QUIEREN CAPTURAR!", Flutters rápidamente se dirige hacia la chica purpura. Ella rápidamente nota la gran herida que Flutters tenía, aun con el rastro de sangre que dejó.

"¡Fluttershy! ¡Tu mejilla! ¡Déjame ayudarte!", Twilight piensa rápido. Pensó en alguna tela suave para que la herida no ardiera al momento del contacto. Sin perder un solo segundo, se arranca un pedazo de su falda y lo coloca en la mejilla de Fluttershy, "Ten. Al menos la tela de ropa no te arderá", lo frota con extremo cuidado.

"Au au...oh gracias Twilight. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí rápido", Fluttershy exclama desesperada al momento que Twilight terminó de cubrirle la herida, al mismo tiempo que se vistió con las misma prendas.

Los tres sin tiempo que perder buscaron algún lugar donde podían escapar. Twilight salió a través de unas puertas de cristal que conducían hacia el balcón. Era relativamente pequeño pero eso significaba malas noticias.

"¡OH NO! ¡NO HAY SALIDA!", exclama Spike. Twilight logra ver una gran alberca que estaba justo debajo de ellas. Fluttershy vio lo que Twilight tenía en mente y le entró el miedo.

"¡Oh no! Ni se te...", Flutters fue interrumpida cuando es tomada por Twilight. Después, Spike estaba en los brazos de la chica de pelo rosa, "¿¡OYE, QUE HACES!?"

Twilight sin un solo segundo que perder, se preparó para dar un acrobático salto sobre el barandal del balcón. Justo en ese momento habían entrado los civiles y llenos de furia corrieron hacia el trio. Twilight en el último segundo logra saltar sobre el barandal y caen directo hacia la alberca.

En medio de la caída, Twilight suelta a Fluttershy, permitiendo que aterrizara verticalmente en el agua. Pero para Twilight, su suerte no fue buena, impacta en el agua horizontalmente. Estando sumergida, empezó a manifestar dolor en su estomago y pecho que rápidamente nadó hacia la superficie y se sube a la orilla con mucha dificultad. Fluttershy y Spike vieron lo que le pasaba a su amiga y acudieron.

"¡Twilight! ¿Estas bien?", Spike pregunta muy preocupado.

"No lo sé...Siento un dolor aquí", Twilight se frota en el lado izquierdo de su estomago pero cada vez que lo hacía, le dolía aún mas.

"¡Oh no! ¡Te acabas de quebrar una costilla! Ven. Te voy a ayudar", Fluttershy rodeó el brazo derecho de Twilight alrededor de su cuello y juntas se pusieron de pie. Hizo esto para que no estuviera sufriendo de constantes dolores a la hora del escape.

El trío continuó a través del patio hasta llegar a una cerca con una puerta sellada con candado, era la entrada hacia un garage.

"Spike. Pásame las llaves que estás detrás del rastrillo", Spike hizo lo que Fluttershy dijo y le lanza las llaves. Flutters las atrapa y desbloquea el candado. Antes de continuar, toma el rastrillo y se lo entrega a Twilight, "Creo que vas a necesitar esto"

"Gracias", Twilight recibe el rastrillo y se suelta gentilmente del brazo de Fluttershy y montó guardia en la entrada del garage. Los civiles no cesaban. Salieron por la puerta del patio y corrieron en dirección hacia donde estaba el trío.

"¡NOS ESTÁN SIGUIENDO!", Spike grita al ver el caos originandose detrás de ellos.

Fluttershy removió el candado de la puerta y lo abrió con una sola patada, "Bien...entre todas las cosas que hay aquí, está la colección de automóviles y motocicletas que pertenecen a mi padre", voltea a ver a una motocicleta que estaba cubierta con una gran manta blanca. Cuando Spike contempla al vehículo, se quedó completamente sorprendido, "Estoy segura que con esta motocicleta escaparemos sanos y salvos", la motocicleta era de un modelo bastante moderno, capaz de alcanzar velocidades extremas en pocos segundos y bastante maniobrable, sin olvidar mencionar el brillante color rojo - una Ducati para ser más precisos -.

"Emmm...perdona la pregunta...¿pero que es una motocicleta?", Twilight se distrae por un momento pero Fluttershy le respondió nerviosamente.

"NO PREGUNTES Y...¡VIGILA LA PUERTA!", después ella misma se dijo en sus pensamientos, "Ahora que me recuerdo...¡NO SÉ CONDUCIR UNA MOTOCICLETA!", los civiles llegaron al garaje y uno por uno se lanzaron hacia Twilight, pero ella con el rastrillo logra alejarlos brevemente.

Fluttershy buscó por las llaves que estaban guardadas en el compartimento trasero de la moto pero no sabía tampoco cómo encenderla. En eso Ángel el conejo sube a la moto junto a Flutters y le da un golpecillo en la cabeza. Brinca al lado del tanque y apunta con una pata a la chapa de la llave. Shy introduce la llave y la gira, que fue otra instrucción de Ángel. Finalmente logra echarla a andar, "Eso es. ¡Twilight! ¡Vámonos! ¡Sube ahora!", en eso la chica purpura se da la vuelta, exponiéndose ante el peligro y uno de los civiles estuvo a punto de capturarla cuando alguien lo noquea al suelo.

"¡Whoa!", Spike exclama impactado al ver lo sucedido. Salió corriendo para ver quien la defendió y estaba postrado un Gran Danes, acompañado de los demás animalitos, "¡Los animalitos de Fluttershy vinieron a defendernos!", Flutters mira con sorpresa a sus animalitos sin bajarse de la motocicleta.

"¡Bien hecho, Fortaleza! ¡Has salvado a Twilight!", Twilight estaba recostada en el suelo por el impacto y temblando de miedo dice.

"G...Grac...cias", el perro ladra tres veces.

"Fortaleza quiere que huyamos de aquí lo mas pronto posible y que harán su máximo esfuerzo por detener a los civiles", Twilight y Fluttershy quedaron impactadas de lo que Spike dijo de parte de Fortaleza.

"¿Puedes comunicarte con los animales?", Twilight fue la primera en soltar la pregunta.

"Sí, pero no es tiempo para hablar de ese tema. Hay que salir de aquí ahora", Fluttershy al escuchar eso, suelta muchas lágrimas de sus ojos que se negaba a seguir sin sus preciados amiguitos, pero el perro vuelve a ladrar y Spike traduce, "Fortaleza dice que no te preocupes. Que todos estarán bien. Que lo más importante es que escapes y te pongas a salvo. Que tu tienes una misión más importante que hacer, en vez de ser capturada aquí"

"Los...los amo a todos. Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por mí. Y por favor, pónganse a salvo", dijo Fluttershy aun llorando. Nuevamente Fortaleza ladra.

"Dice que por supuesto. Que es el más grande de todos y que los protegerá con todas sus fuerzas"

"¡Vamos Spike!", Twilight exclama desesperada subiéndose a la moto, esperando a que solo Spike lo hiciera. Ahora con la motocicleta y un nuevo compañero en el equipo, Ángel indicó a Fluttershy que girara la palanca izquierda y que tirara de la manija. Sin dejar de llorar, dio una última mirada a sus animalitos y echa a andar la moto por la ya abierta puerta principal. Mientras se alejaba, gritó:

"¡LOS AMO! ¡LOS AMO A TODOS!"

Fluttershy como si nada estaba manejando la moto como todo un profesional. Era inexplicable para ella como es que podía manejar la motocicleta tan bien.

"No lo puedo creer, ¿acaso estoy manejando este vehículo tan bien?", Fluttershy exclama del puro asombro pero en ese momento empezó a perder un poco de equilibrio pero rápidamente se recupera y manejó por las calles de Canterlot.

Fluttershy condujo la moto varios cientos de metros hasta ahora y al parecer todo marchaba a la perfección. Ya había dejado de llorar pero eso no remueve la tristeza que aun lleva en su rostro.

"Y...así es como se maneja una moto, ¿verdad?", preguntó Twilight serénamente.

"Sí. Desde que era una pequeña niña, siempre quise que mi papá me enseñara a manejar una motocicleta. Visto está que no aprendí a cómo hacerlo. Sobre todo...", Fluttershy no se percató que en la pista, había un gran bache que terminó pasando encima, creando un fuertísimo impacto en la moto.

"¡AAAAHHHHH!", Twilight grita del dolor a todo pulmón ya que haber pasado por ese bache produjo un dolor extremo en su costilla rota. Fluttershy sin dudar un solo segundo, se detuvo inmediatamente en una esquina de la calle donde aun manejó y atendió a Twilight.

"¡Dios mio! ¡Lo siento muchísimo Twilight! No me fijé en eso. ¡No te enojes conmigo, por favor!", suplicaba sin cesar pero la chica purpura no manifestó enojo.

"Descuida...agh...fue un accidente...no te...ogh...preocupes", en eso Ángel brinca sobre el hombro de Flutters y le susurra algo en el oído.

"Es verdad...", entonces agregó, "Twilight, a unas pocas cuadras de aquí hay una farmacia. Podremos conseguir pomadas, y algunas medicinas para aliviar ese dolor incomodo"

"Gracias...pero que sea rápido", Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza y echó a andar la moto de nuevo.

Después de manejar unas cuatro cuadras, en una calle desconocida, el cuarteto llegaron a donde parecía ser la farmacia que estaban buscando. Fluttershy descendió de la moto, ya apagada, y ayudó a Twilight a bajarse con muchísimo cuidado.

"Ow...gracias", agradeció Twilight

"De nada", responde Fluttershy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la farmacia. Cuando quiso girar la chapa, esta no se movió, "¿Con llave? Esto es...", ella fue interrumpida cuando muy de cerca se escucharon unos sonidos completamente perturbantes, "¿Huh?", voltea la mirada hacia un callejón cercano y en eso salieron un enorme grupo de civiles aglomerados entre sí. Fluttershy y Spike quedaron completamente paralizados de lo que vieron. Twilight no demostró miedo en ese momento pero en ese momento se fija detenidamente en los ojos brillantes de los civiles.

"Un momento...algo no está bien aquí", después ve una botella de vidrio tirado en el suelo y la toma con su mano derecha.

"¿Twilight? ¿Que rayos vas a...?", Spike pregunta con impacto y terror a lo que Twilight estaba por hacer. Ella con toda la fuerza que pudo, arroja la botella hasta el otro lado de la calle y todos los civiles se detuvieron. Voltean sus miradas violentamente hacia el punto donde cayó la botella y corrieron hacia allí, "Lo sabía. Son ciegos", Fluttershy, Ángel y Spike miran a la chica purpura completamente sorprendidos, "Pueden no tener visión pero un excelente oído. Amigos, hagan lo que hagan, no provoquen ni un solo ruido, o estaremos perdidos. ¿Entendido?", hizo la explicación pero esta vez con un tono de voz mas bajo de lo normal pero los otros tres alcanzaron escucharla y asienten con la cabeza.

Fluttershy desvía la mirada de los civiles que aún estaban distraídos y observa las ventanillas de la farmacia.

"¡Aha!", Flutters encontró una ventanilla abierta en la cual Ángel y Spike podían accesar, "Amiguitos, los ayudaré a alcanzar esa ventanilla. Entren y abran la puerta. ¿Podrán hacerlo?", la cual asienten con la cabeza. Flutters se postró frente de la pared y se estiró lo más que pudo. Spike y Ángel estaban a la altura necesaria y lograron entrar.

"Ok, amigo", dijo Spike mientras observaba sus alrededores. Habían cientos de cajas tiradas en el piso, frascos rotos, jarabes derramados por todo el lugar, incluso píldoras partidas a la mitad. Ángel exploró un poco hasta que encuentra la puerta y llama a Spike.

"Genial. Si conseguimos llegar a esas llaves que cuelgan de la cerradura, abriremos la puerta", dijo Spike. El conejo blanco después empezó a hacer señas.

"¿Quieres que te de impulso para que alcances la llave y desbloquees la puerta?", Ángel asiente, "Muy bien. Voy a ponerme debajo de la perilla y cuando te diga ya, te montas sobre mi cabeza y te lanzo con un brinco", Ángel con una sonrisa, levanta un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Y así lo hicieron. Estaban listos para el primer intento.

"¡Ya!", Ángel dio rápidos brincos hacia Spike y logra montarse sobre su cabeza. Este rápidamente empezó a balancearse en dos patas y brincando al mismo tiempo. En ese momento de impulso, Ángel salta, recibiendo altura adicional y logró aferrarse a las llaves.

"¡Excelente!", exclama Spike con orgullo. Ángel procedió a girar la llave, logrando abrir la puerta.

"Lo lograron. ¡Son los mejores!", exclamó Twilight con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ambas chicas entraron, y Fluttershy cerró la puerta con llave.

"Bien, Twilight. Necesito que te sientes en esa banca que está en el mostrador. Iré por unas medicinas y pomadas para tratarte ese dolor", explicó Flutters serénamente.

"Como tu digas. Quiero sentirme cómoda de nuevo. Ya me cansé de esto", Twilight con mucha dificultad se sienta y otro dolor sintió, "¡Aauu!"

"Ya regreso", Flutters se fue a la trastienda a buscar lo que necesitaba. Ángel la acompañó. Spike y Twilight se quedaron hablando por un rato. Hubo un momento donde ella comenzó a soltar lagrimas y dijo: "Ya no deseo estar aquí. Quiero irme a casa de nuevo. Donde están mis amigas, mis estudios, Princesa Celestia, todo lo que tanto amo. Siento...que voy a caer en la locura...", se cubre la cara con sus manos debido a la tristeza y el dolor que ya tiene dentro de su alma.

"Por favor, Twilight. No quiero verte llorar. Solo quiero...", Spike fue interrumpido por una ahora agresiva Twilight.

"¡Y TODA LA CULPA LA TIENE SUNSET SHIMMER!", se puso de pie y violentamente con su puño destruye el vidrio de un estante. Varios pedazos cortaron su mano, soltando rastros de sangre.

"¡Twilight!", Flutters escuchó lo que había ocurrido y asiste a Twi de manera inmediata, "¿Que te pasó?", preguntó.

"Solo...golpeé el vidrio...es todo...", responde pero Spike nota que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, "Te escuché gritar que la culpa de esto la tiene Sunset Shimmer, ¿cierto? Dime la verdad", esta pregunta hizo que las pupilas de Twilight regresaran a la normalidad.

"Sí. Así fue", se dejó caer sobre la banca e ignora el dolor que acaba de sentir.

"Muy bien. Traje vendajes, píldoras, pomadas y...no se que sera esto pero me da miedo usarlo", lo último que trajo Fluttershy de la trastienda era una larga jeringa aun empacada. Decidió dejarla sobre el mostrador y comenzó atender a Twilight, "Ok, Twilight. Pero antes...", dirige la mirada a Spike y Angel, "Chicos, vayan a la trastienda un rato, por favor", asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a ese lugar.

"Perfecto, Twilight. Quiero por favor que te quites la blusa. Sólo así podré aplicarte la pomada. ¿De acuerdo?", explicó Fluttershy mientras abría el bote con pomada para el dolor. Twilight sin decir nada asiente con la cabeza. Se miró la blusa por un momento y buscó como se podía quitarla pero no encontró.

"Umm...", Fluttershy nerviosamente desabrochó los botones de su blusa completamente, revelando únicamente su sostén, "Aquí vamos"

Con una mano, sostuvo el bote y con la otra aplicó la crema lentamente sobre el lado izquierdo del torso de Twilight. La chica purpura manifestaba un cierto ardor ante el contacto que hacía Fluttershy, pero ella dijo que intentara mantenerse relajada y que así es como debe de ser tratado. Ella hizo su trabajo de una forma muy seria, sin manifestar otro tipo de sentimiento.

Twilight estaba sorprendida de lo que su amiga hacía y recordó inmediatamente de la Fluttershy en su mundo, que también es capaz de curar a otros ponis, incluyendo a sus animalitos en la cabaña. "¿Cómo te sientes, Twilight?", preguntó Fluttershy

"Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, Fluttershy. El dolor ha ido desapareciendo. ¿Esa...pomada tiene alguna...clase de...magia?", esta pregunta hizo que Fluttershy soltara una pequeña carcajada.

"Nop. Esto sirve únicamente para aliviar el dolor. Aparte de eso, debo ponerte unos vendajes para que haga presión en tus costilla y así no sufrir mas dolores por otro tipo de impacto"

"Eres la mejor enfermera que he conocido", dijo Twilight con una dulce sonrisa.

"Siempre quise ser una enfermera. Nunca hubiera llegado a ser tan buena en esto de no ser mi preocupación por los animalitos. Eso cada vez me hace sentir mas especial que cualquier otra persona", terminó de aplicar la pomada, trajo los vendajes y empezó a cubrir a Twilight.

"Y tus padres fueron alguna vez enfermeros u otros familiares?"

"Si, mi abuela materna. Ella se graduó de la Universidad de Canterlot, con una especialización en cirugía. Fue de las mejores cirujanas en su trabajo. Un día, vino a mi mansión para visitarme y fue ahí cuando me enseño como ser una buena enfermera"

"¿Y todavía la ves?", esta pregunta hizo que Fluttershy se detuviera por un momento, Twilight notó esa reacción y se sintió demasiado avergonzada, "¿Oh...ella...murió?"

"Un día, saliendo de mi casa, estaba por tomar el autobús escolar cuando de pronto mi niñera que me cuidaba de pequeña salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Tranquilamente me pidió que regresara a casa. Pasaron las horas, y de repente llegaron mis padres. Al principio me sentí muy contenta por su llegada tan repentina, pero al ver sus expresiones, entendí que algo malo había pasado. Ellos me explicaron que mi abuela materna estaba gravemente enferma pero que nunca dijo nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde y falleció. Un ataque al corazón fue la causa de su muerte. En ese momento mi vida cambió para siempre. Me volví demasiado introvertida...no hablaba con nadie. Todas mis amistades que tenía, más los voluntarios de mi refugio...me abandonaron. Y como mis padres siempre están trabajando fuera...me quedé completamente sola. Incluso, mi niñera renunció. Ya han pasado 5 años desde entonces. Todo lo que conseguí, se perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora...no me queda nada mas que tú amistad y la de mis animalitos.

"¿Pero que hay de nuestras otras amigas: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash...?", Fluttershy después interrumpió.

"Eso es algo que ya no vale la pena en absoluto. Cada una de nosotras se fue separando, hasta en un punto donde dejamos de ser amiga. Ahora únicamente dependo de ti. Y...¿te puedo pedir por lo menos un último favor?"

"Lo que tu quieras, Fluttershy"

"Quiero ir a tu mundo y vivir contigo por el resto de mi vida. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Ya no quiero sufrir más...solo quiero la paz, felicidad y algún día encontrar a alguien quien me ame"

Twilight lentamente se arrodilló frente de Flutters y la toma de las mejillas, "Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haré por ti, pero...quiero que lo pienses detenidamente, ¿ok?", después Twilight besó la frente de Fluttershy por un rato y cerró sus ojos. Después la abrazó muy cariñosamente, la cual Fluttershy también respondió este gesto.

"Twilight...no sabes...lo feliz que me haces. Te quiero agradecer en el fondo de mi corazón la amistad que me has dado, mas tu cariño por mi. Muchas gracias Twilight"

Se continuaron abrazando por un rato mas hasta que finalmente se soltaron. Sus rostros ahora mostraban una dulce sonrisa.

"No hay de qué, Fluttershy"

El alma de Fluttershy había florecido en alegría una vez mas. Se dio cuenta que Twilight Sparkle la trata como si fuera una verdadera hermana de familia, razón por la cual recibió ese beso en la frente. Fue algo que tocó profundamente su corazón.

Luego de una media hora aproximadamente, el cuarteto salieron de la farmacia. Twilight ya vestía su blusa nuevamente pero un poco abierta para que ventilara y su mano también estaba vendada. Fluttershy había tomado una mochila que encontró en un exhibidor y completamente lleno de muchos artículo de medicina, ungüentos y todo lo necesario para cualquier ocasión.

"Emm...Fluttershy, ¿que tanto llevas en esa mochila?", Spike preguntó con intriga.

"Nunca se sabe cuando. Ya te darás cuenta para que me la llevo", replica con un tono de seriedad, "Siguiente parada, Sugar Cube Corner"

"¿Y por qué ahí?", preguntó Spike levantando una ceja.

"Porque vamos a crear un plan para detener a Sunset Shimmer y arrebatarle la corona para utilizarla y así vencerla de una vez por todas", respondió Twilight a la pregunta.

Caminaron hacia la moto y cuando estuvieron a punto de subir, escucharon unos ruidos que provinieron del callejón. Los cuatro rápidamente se dieron la vuelta, totalmente en alerta. A los pocos segundos, salieron corriendo nada mas y nada menos que Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo con expresiones de furia en sus rostros.

"¡Es el club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders!", exclama Twilight. Cuando grito eso, las tres niñas fijaron sus miradas hacia el cuarteto y se lanzaron hacia ellas, haciendo ruidos perturbadores.

"Twilight, cuidado...¡ahhhh!", exclama Fluttershy pero es embestida por Scootaloo que la dejó arrinconada en la pared del local, "¡Scoots! ¡Suélteme!"

"¡Fluttershy!", Twilight se fijó rápidamente en el peligro que su amiga se encontraba ahora mientras sujetaba a Applebloom y Sweetie Belle de sus cabezas, impidiendo que se acercaran a ella misma, "Aguanta ahí. ¡Voy por ti!", después hizo un acrobático salto sobre las dos niñas y corrió hacia Scootaloo, empujándola a un lado. Ahora la niña anaranjada embistió a Twilight, dejándola de rodillas y empezó a darle una serie de cachetadas. La chica purpura se defendió a los pocos golpes que recibió pero ya no podía aguantar por mas tiempo.

Fluttershy ve un largo pedazo de madera en el piso y lo recogió. Sin tiempo que perder, pateó a Scootaloo en el trasero, haciendo que se fuera impulsado cierta distancia de Twilight aun de pie.

"Twilight, ten!", le entrega la viga de madera. Twilight se puso de pie y ve a Scootaloo con furia.

"Tu...¡DEBERÍAS DE RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES!", lanza un fuertísimo swing hacia la cabeza de Scootaloo y se pudo escuchar un enorme estruendo al momento del impacto. El golpe dejó una gran herida sangrante en su cabeza y cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente. Applebloom y Sweetie Belle se avalanchan contra las chicas pero utilizando la misma técnica, lograron desmayarlas también.

Al terminar, Twilight apoyó sus manos contra las rodillas y tomó aire por un momento, "Whoa...¿que me pasó? Fluttershy, ¿sabes que me pasó?", la cual Fluttershy responde apuntando con su dedo índice al cuerpo de la niña anaranjada, que yacía sobre un pequeño charco de sangre, "¿Esa es Scootaloo? Vamos a ayudarla"

"No", Flutters dijo eso de manera seria.

"¿Como dices?", voltea a ver a la chica de pelo rosa lentamente.

Flutters ve que Twilight tenía las pupilas dilatadas nuevamente y sin temor alguno se acercó a ella y le da una fuerte cachetada. Twilight casi cae al suelo pero se logra equilibrar de nuevo. "¿Fluttershy?"

"¿Qué te ha pasado Twilight? ¿Acaso vas actuar como loca?"

"¿Loca, yo?", se puso erguida de nuevo y ahora sus pupilas estaban normales.

"Mejor no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a SugarCube Corner antes de que cambie de opinión contigo", Fluttershy se subió a la moto junto con Spike y Ángel y la puso en marcha.

Twilight con mucha vergüenza asintió con la cabeza y se sube al vehículo.

El cuarteto ahora se dirigían a la tienda repostera, donde ingeniarían un plan para detener a Sunset Shimmer y poder recuperar la corona. No iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero harán el mejor intento.

Pasado unos minutos, arribaron a SugarCube Corner. Estaba ahora parcialmente destruido por dentro, las mesas desligadas de las bases, pastelillos esparcidos en el suelo, incluyendo bits. Fluttershy esta vez decidió esconder la moto dentro de la tienda repostera y ambas chicas bajaron del vehículo.

"Muy bien, Twilight. ¿Tienes alguna idea de como vamos a recuperar tu corona?", ambas chicas se sentaron en la misma mesa que utilizaron el día anterior. Para su fortuna, esta en particular todavía estaba en buen estado.

"Es obvio que Sunset Shimmer la consiguió y probablemente desató magia muy oscura. Esto va a ser demasiado dificil pero no imposible. Mi mejor estrategia es esta", aclaró su garganta y comenzó a explicar, "Las veces que he salvado mi mundo de villanos muy perversos, todo fue gracias al poder de mis amigas y a los Elementos de la Armonía. Cuando nos reuníamos todas, eramos capaces de lanzar una magia tan poderosa que ni siquiera pueden oponerse ante ella y los derrotábamos. Ahora, en este caso, y si mis sospechas son las correctas, aquí debería ser igual. Así que si logramos juntar a nuestras amigas, podemos crear esa misma magia juntas y lanzarla contra Sunset Shimmer"

"¿Pero que pasaría si las cuatro chicas que te faltan reunir también están bajo la maldición de Sunset Shimmer?", esta pregunta formulada por Spike hizo que Twilight pensara por un buen rato.

"Es cierto...no me puse a pensar en eso antes...", golpea la mesa suavemente con su puño en señal de frustración. El tiempo se acababa y los civiles podían llegar en cualquier momento. De pronto, no muy lejos de donde estaban, se escuchó un sonido metálico golpear el piso en otra parte de la tienda repostera, "¿Que fue eso?", voltea a ver en dirección al sonido inmediatamente.

El cuarteto, completamente atentos a una posible presencia de otro civil, se acercaron hacia la cocina. Pero antes de entrar, Twilight tomó la delantera y dijo a los demás que esperasen. La chica purpura conforme se acercaba, escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose, "Recuerden, no hagan ni un solo ruido o habrá problemas", agregó en susurros. Al llegar a una sección de la cocina con varias estufas y hornos convencionales, Twilight ve a una figura humana entre las sombras.

A base de señas les dice a Fluttershy, Spike y Ángel que la sigan con mucho silencio. Algo raro sucede. Mientras se movían, la figura humana seguía sus movimientos. Twilight en voz baja pensó, "Pero que...", de la nada, el civil en un tono de extrema seriedad habló:

"Hey, ustedes", todos se quedan impactados de lo que estaba pasando, "¿Acaso ustedes no tendrán...algunos muffins que me regalen? Tengo hambre", la chica salió ante la claridad de la luz lunar.

Fluttershy después reconoce al civil, cuya blusa y falda estaban rasgadas respectivamente y totalmente descalza, "Oh no...es Derpy"

"¿La conoces?", preguntó Twilight completamente confundida.

"Si. En una buena amiga mía. Sobre todo es la única voluntaria que tengo en mi refugio", respondió un poco nerviosa.

"Espera...ahora que lo recuerdo...mi ama me dijo que si las encontraba, que inmediatamente tenia que llevarlas ante ella o de lo contrario me castigará...y no quiero que eso pase", dijo Derpy frotándose la barbilla con el dedo indice.

"Derpy, ¿tu...nos puedes ver?", interrumpió Twilight al ver unos ojos normales y resplandecientes de la chica gris. Sin embargo, estaban llenos de furia y odio total.

"Sí, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo? Bueno, nos vamos. No quiero que mi ama me regañe", toma de la mano de Fluttershy repentinamente y empieza a tirarla hacia la puerta.

"¡Alto...espera!", insistía la chica de pelo rosa pero Derpy no hacía caso. Flutters intentó distraerla, "Mira allí Derpy. Hay muffins", dijo señalando al lado contrario de la habitación. La chica gris voltea diciendo:

"¡Oh! ¿Donde? ¿Donde están, Fluttershy?", soltó de la mano de Flutters, la cual aprovechó ese momento para tomar una sartén que estaba en el suelo y con un fuerte golpe, atiza la cabeza de Derpy, dejándola totalmente desmayada.

"No era mi intención. Pero no me dejaste otra opción", Fluttershy se arrodilla frente de Derpy, colocando la cabeza en su regazo, "Ademas, no puedo permitir que nos capturen, ni mucho menos permitir que te castiguen. Así que es mejor que te quedes aquí", comenzó acariciar su cabeza y limpió la herida cuidadosamente. Twilight, Spike y Ángel esperaron pacientemente a que Fluttershy terminara de atender a Derpy.

Después de un rato, se puso de pie, y de un mostrador aun intacto toma un par de muffins que había y los deja en un plato blanco al lado de derpy. Y junto a ello, puso una nota escrita que decía:

"Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Tal vez cuando despiertes te dolera la cabeza, pero no te preocupes por ello. Verás muchos muffins encima del plato que dejé para ti. Necesitaras mucha energía para lo que se aproxima, y cuando todo acabe, prometo llevarte a comer todos los muffins que quieras. Atentamente, Fluttershy"

Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a Twilight:

"Bueno, hermanita...es hora de terminar con todo esto", se seca las lágrimas y después habla en un tono muy molesto, "Ya estoy harta de todo esto. Destruyeron mi casa, lastimaron a mis animalitos, lastimaron a mi amiga Derpy, ¡TE LASTIMARON!", estaba hecha una fiera. Twilight y Spike sorprendidos no expresaron un solo comentario mientras miraban como Fluttershy se subía a la moto y la enciende, "¡VAMOS A DERROTAR A ESA SUNSET SHIMMER Y A TERMINAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!", Twilight, Spike y Ángel se suben a la moto.

Fluttershy echa andar la moto a la velocidad de una bala, maniobrando por las calles destruidas de Canterlot hasta finalmente llegar a la secundaria.

"Vamos a entrar por el lado del gimnasio. Desde ahí podremos escabullirnos sin que Sunset Shimmer nos vea", explicó Fluttershy mientras comenzaba a estacionar la motocicleta cerca del enorme agujero en la pared. Descendieron del vehículo y entraron al gimnasio.

Fluttershy al conocer muy bien la escuela guió a sus amigos a base de señas para evitar que algún civil los detectara, y se diera una batalla cuyas consecuencias era atraer más enemigos. Llegaron a los pasillos y accesaron a la biblioteca. Se detuvieron por un momento para descansar y a los pocos minutos continuaron. Fluttershy se dirigió a lo que parecía ser el salón de artes marciales. Revisó el armario y sacó un par de espadas de entrenamiento.

"Toma esto, Twilight. ¿Alguna vez has utilizado una de estas?", preguntó Fluttershy sin bajar el nivel de seriedad. Twilight sacude la cabeza, "Es bien sencillo, agítalo horizontal y verticalmente con toda la fuerza de tu brazo y darás buenos golpes. Ahora vamos"

Salieron del salón y corrieron hacia la oficina de la directora Celestia. Twilight se impactó de ver toda la destrucción causada.

"Pero que...¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto?", pregunta Twilight indignada de la escena.

"Seguramente creó algún químico altamente explosivo que hizo estallar todo el lugar. Ve...ahí parecía haber una caja fuerte", dijo Fluttershy, "Debemos ir a la entrada, ¡rápido!"

El cuarteto se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la escuela...y ahí estaba. Sunset Shimmer flotando en lo alto, contemplando toda la destrucción que ella causó.

"Sunset Shimmer", susurra Twilight en un tono de enfado. Inadvertidamente, dos estudiantes se estaban acercando lentamente hacia el cuarteto. Una se puso detras de Fluttershy y la otra detras de Twilight.

Ambas tocaron sus hombros. Al darse la vuelta, ambas lanzaron un fuerte puñetazo hacia sus rostros, haciendo que Twilight y Flutters salieran volando por la puerta soltando las espadas simultáneamente, y aterrizaran al principio de las escaleras.

Sunset Shimmer escuchó el escándalo y se da la vuelta. Al darse cuenta que estaba pasando, esbozó una enorme sonrisa que iba de oreja en oreja.

Twilight al reaccionar de tan tremendo golpe, levanta la mirada para reconocer quien la había golpeado. Era nada menos que la capitana del equipo de karate, Rainbow Dash. Esta tenía una mirada completamente malvada, "Rainbow Dash...", dijo en un tono de sorpresa.

Inmediatamente voltea a ver a Fluttershy, que también fue lanzada hacia afuera. Aun yace en el piso y estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas, cuando en eso alguien se acercó a ella. Era Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy levanta la mirada y sin dejar de llorar pregunta:

"¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Por qué?", estaba tan aterrada.

Pinkie con mucha violencia, levanta a Flutters del cuello de su blusa con la mano izquierda. La chica de pelo rosa miró a los ojos brillantes y la expresión tan perversa de la chica rosada que sin advertencia alguna, recibe una fuerte bofetada que la arroja al suelo.

Spike y Ángel estaban anonadados de lo que acaban de ver. Corren a auxiliar a sus amigas pero ambos son interrumpidos por las ultimas dos chicas, Applejack y Rarity.

"¡No! ¡No tu, por favor!", Spike exclama con total terror mientras Rarity se acercaba lentamente con una expresión completamente macabra.

"Ven aquiiiii perrito perrito perritooooo"", dijo Rarity en un tono espeluznante.

Applejack caminaba hacia Ángel. El conejo blanco sin dejar de retroceder, al igual que Spike, se miraron entre si y asienten con la cabeza. Ambos animalitos intentaron escapar haciendo un rápido movimiento por su propia cuenta pero resultó ser completamente inútil ya que ambas chicas se interpusieron en su camino y los patean con extrema fuerza. Ambos salieron volando por los aires y se estrellan uno con el otro.

"¡NOOOOO!", Fluttershy grita completamente desgarrada del miedo al ver eso, ignorando el dolor que sentía y empuja a Pinkie Pie a un lado, "¡APPLEJACK!", también la empuja a una lado y se arrodilló frente del conejo blanco, "Estás malherido...", rápidamente lo inspecciona, "Tiene unos huesos gravemente lastimados pero estarás bien. No temas..."

Despues de ver tanta acción, Sunset Shimmer ríe a carcajada limpia y dijo en un tono de superioridad, "¡Esclavas! ¡Tráigalas ante mí!", Rarity y Applejack sujetaron a Fluttershy, obligandola a ponerse de pie. Lo mismo hicieron Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash en el caso de Twilight. Ambas chicas fueron llevadas frente de Sunset Shimmer y son obligadas a arrodillarse ante ella.

"¡JAJAJAAAA! ¡Miren a quienes tenemos aquí!", dijo Sunset Shimmer en un tono de burla.

"¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA, SUNSET SHIMMER! ¡DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO!", replica Twilight pero Sunset se ríe de una forma bastante siniestra.

"¿Pero que acaso no ves a tu alrededor, Princesa Twilight? Yo gané, tengo la corona, y he dominado esta patética ciudad. Ahora yo soy su reina, y ellos mis leales súbditos.

"Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres dominar esta ciudad si ni siquiera somo de esta dimensión? ¡Déjalos tranquilos ahora!"

"Vaya vaya, Twilight. Para ser la estudiante estrella de Celestia, eres demasiado lenta. A mi ni me interesa en lo más mínimo dominar este estúpido lugar. ¡Yo lo que quiero es dominar Equestria y eso es lo que haré! Y para eso...me hice de mi propio ejercito. Ahora que lo tengo, comenzaré mi invasión para derrocar a la Princesa Celestia, ¡y reclamar lo que por derecho es mio!", se acerca hacia Twilight y le aprieta las mejillas, "No sin antes, divertirme un poco", las suelta y vuela en alto de nuevo.

Twilight y Fluttershy escucharon con total horror las palabras de Sunset Shimmer, "¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡PERO NO HICISTE CASO! ¡Y AHORA PAGARAS CARO EL PRECIO!", despues dirige la mirada hacia las otras chicas, "¡ESCLAVAS, DENLES UNA LECCIÓN QUE JAMAS OLVIDARAN!"

Twilight y Fluttershy son aventadas hacia atras por la magia de Sunset Shimmer, dejando a ambas yaciendo sobre el suelo. Twilight rápidamente se levanta y nota que sus amigas se acercaban, llenas de odio.

"¡Chicas, reaccionen! ¡Somos sus amigas! ¡No lo hagan, por favor!", gritaba Twilight suplicando.

"¡Ya no tiene caso, Twilight! ¡Están bajo mi completo control, ya que en su corazones solo tienen mi odio! ¡Solo escucharán a mi! ¡JAJAJAJAAA!", replica Sunset Shimmer.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash empezaron a correr hacia Twilight y Fluttershy, listas para atacarlas.

"Se que son nuestras amigas...pero no tenemos otra elección mas que luchar", dijo Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No me gusta luchar. Pero no nos deja otra alternativa", Twilight se pone en guardia.

Y comienza una desesperada lucha de Twilight y Fluttershy contra sus propias amigas. Rainbow Dash fue la primera en llegar y se abalanza contra Twilight. La chica purpura se trató de defender lanzando su puño derecho; pero para una luchadora experimentada como Rainbow Dash, lo esquiva con facilidad y lanza una especie de tackle, al estilo de su equipo de soccer, hacia el pecho de Twilight. Ella resiente su costilla rota a pesar de los vendajes y anestésicos que Fluttershy le aplicó, y cae al suelo. Rainbow se coloca encima de Twilight, y a puño cerrado comienza a golpearla sin control. Rarity también llega y se une con Rainbow.

Fluttershy por su parte se veia cara a cara contra Pinkie Pie y Applejack. Ella dio pequeños pasos hacia atras. Sin dudarlo, Pinkie Pie es la primera que se acerca y lanza su puño. Sorprendéntemente, Flutters logra detenerlo. Ella procedió a dar un rodillazo en el abdomen de la chica rosada, combinada con una buena patada circular que impacta de lleno. En ese momento, Applejack se lanza hacia Flutters y también lanza un fuerte puñetazo, la cual también es detenida por la chica de pelo rosa. Da un rápido giro junto a Applejack y le propisa una fuertísima patada en la espada, lanzandola hacia Rainbow Dash y Rarity.

La chica vaquera impacta con mucha fuerza a ambas chicas, dejando a Twilight completamente libre.

"¡TWILIGHT!", Fluttershy corre hacia Twilight y la toma de la cabeza, "¿Estás bien? Hay que...", es interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que la deja recostada en el suelo. Sunset Shimmer fue quien lanzó el ataque.

"Vaya. Me sorprende que tu...Fluttershy, alguien tan sumisa y frágil sepa luchar tan bien.

"Dije...que no me gusta...luchar. Estoy totalmente en contra de toda clase de violencia. Pero JAMAS dije que no sé luchar. ¡Has lastimado a muchas personas! ¡A MIS ANIMALITOS! ¡INCLUSO A MI HERMANA TWILIGHT! ¡PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE, PERO NADIE, ME QUITE LO QUE TANTO AMO!"

Fluttershy se lanza en contra de Sunset Shimmer y comienza a dar una desenfrenada serie de patadas y puñetazos. Pero gracias a la magia de Sunset, logra evadir cada uno de los golpes. Fluttershy, evidentemente cansada, se detiene a tomar un poco de aire. Sunset no perdió la oportunidad y de una manera anormalmente rápida se acerca a la chica amarilla, abrió la palma de su mano izquierda y la coloca sobre el abdomen de Fluttershy, y a quemarropa lanza un poderoso rayo mágico, haciéndola volar por los aires y aterriza cerca de Twilight. La chica purpura al ver eso, intentó ponerse de pie para auxiliarla pero las otras chicas se interponen en su camino.

"¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TERMINEN EL TRABAJO AHORA!", las chicas se avalanchan sobre Twilight. Ella estaba completamente débil que ya no tenia fuerzas para poder defenderse.

Aun en la puerta de entrada, Spike y Ángel de alguna manera lograron arreglar su compostura y vieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Tu...ve a ayudar a Fluttershy. Yo me...agh...encargo de ayudar a Twilight", a lo que el conejo asiente con la cabeza, y a como pudo se dirige hacia Flutters. Logró llegar y con su nariz, frota la mejilla de Fluttershy, tratando de hacerla que volviera en sí.

Spike corrió a toda velocidad hacia las chicas enemigas y después pensó, "Si soy un perro...espero tener el mismo instinto de pelea que los otros caninos", despues recordó el momento que Fortaleza llegó al rescate. Gruñó y con mucho miedo, salta bien alto y abrió enormemente la boca y mordió a alguien.

Pasaron muy pocos segundos para darse cuenta a quien mordió. Cuando abre los ojos, tenía sus colmillos justo en la pierna de Rarity. Completamente aterrado, se suelta de ella.

"¡MALDITO PERRO!", grita a todo pulmón y lo mira con total odio, "ANTES TE CREIA MUY LINDO, TIERNO, Y JUGUETON. PERO AHORA...¡TE MATARE!", Spike al escuchar eso no se pudo resistir y quiebra en llanto.

"Tu...¿me odias? No...yo...te amo", tuvo poco tiempo para secarse un par de lágrimas solo para ver que Rarity le atiza una buena patada en su quijada, derribándolo al suelo y comienza a golpearlo a puño cerrado

"¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA! ¡MALDITO PERRO! ¡JAMAS DEBÍ CONOCERTE!", cada frase que decía, a Spike le dolía mucho mas que los golpes físicos hasta en un punto donde pierde la consciencia.

Mientras tanto, "Ohh...Ángel...estás bien...gracias al cielo. Por favor...debes huir...ve y...ponte a salvo. Trataré de...ayudar a Twlight...", con muchísimo esfuerzo, logra ponerse de pie, "Ve con Twilight, tienen que huir...lo mas rápido que puedan", después se abalanza contra Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, logrando liberar a Twilight una vez más, "Twilight...", cae de rodillas pero no por mucho tiempo, "Tenemos que huir...ahora"

Rarity deja a Spike y corre hacia Fluttershy, "Trataré de distraerlas. Recoje a Spike y...huyan", Twilight asiente con la cabeza y comienza a levantarse muy lentamente. Apenas logra ponerse de pie y cojea hacia Spike.

"Ven, Spike. Hay que huir...", levanta a Spike del suelo e intentó correr lo mas rápido que pudo. Ángel ve esto y los siguió de cerca.

"Que tonta y obstinada eres, Twilight Sparkle. ¡No tienes donde huir! ¡Están completamente rodeados! ¡Jajajaja!", exclama Sunset Shimmer, carcajeando siniestramente.

"Te...equivocas...Sunset Shimmet. Hay un lugar...donde podemos escapar...y estando ahí...te derrotare muy fácilmente"

"¿Que has dicho…?", Sunset Shimmer se queda pensando unos segundos pero al ver que Twilight corria en dirección al portal gritó, "¡DETÉNGANLA! ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!", para su sorpresa, vio que Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie Pie yacen inconscientes en el suelo. Fluttershy, completamente cubierta con rastros de sangre, somete a Applejack y con un puñetazo en la barbilla, logra dejarla inconsciente.

"Te lo dije...estoy en contra de...luchar y...la violencia...pero si tengo que defender a quienes amo...no dudare en usar todo lo que sé...", Flutters ve que Twilight corría hacia el portal y trató de alcanzarla a como pudo.

"¡GRR! ¡BIEN! ¡ENTONCES MUERAN!", Sunset Shimmer extiende sus manos en alto y lanza varias esferas muy poderosas hacia el cuarteto.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, una de las esferas alcanza el portal, haciéndolo brillar en un color entre ámbar y dorado.

"¡Rápido, Fluttershy, tenemos que llegar al portal!"

"Sí, Twilight...", estaban a pocos metros del portal pero Fluttershy se percata que una de las esferas iba a impactar a Twilight, "¡CUIDADO!", al ultimo segundo, logra empujar a Twilight y recibe el rayo en su lugar. La esfera deja una pequeña onda expansiva que empuja a las chicas a centímetros del portal. Sunset Shimmer con sus alas, alza vuelo y se prepara para embestir a las chicas. Twilight sin pensar, con una mano toma a Spike y Ángel, mientras que con la otra toma a una inconsciente Fluttershy de la cintura y salta dentro del portal.

"Oh no. Esto no se quedará así. ¡NO LO SERÁ! ¡VAMOS ESCLAVOS MIOS! ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS USTEDES DESTRUYAN TODO LO QUE ENCUENTREN A SU PASO, Y EL QUE SE OPONGA, ELIMINADLO! ¡AHORA SIGANME!", Sunset Shimmer después de dar esa orden, acelera el vuelo y entra en el portal también. Pero en el momento que ella lo cruza, toda la población casi de inmediato volvieron a su estado normal y contemplan con gran curiosidad la situación de la ciudad. Mientras tanto, Derpy logra despertarse pero nuevamente tenía los ojos viscos. Salta de la alegría cuando ve los muffins y comienza a comerlos a todo gusto.

Pasados unos minutos, si mucho unas horas...desde el otro lado del portal...

"Ghh...ohh...¿qué...me...pasó?", Twilight lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos pero su visión estaba borrosa, "¿Dónde...estoy?", logra levantar la cabeza y su visión se hizo un poco mas clara. Después observó todos sus alrededores, "¿Nieve? No es posible...se supone que es verano. Y esto...no es...el castillo de Canterlot. Creo...que no estamos en..."

Voltea a ver a Fluttershy, y para su sorpresa se encontraba en forma de pony, y a Spike en forma de dragon otra vez, mientras que Ángel era el único que no sufrió cambios. "¿Amigos?", sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver, se mira a sí misma, "Soy...¿una pony? ¿Otra vez?", después se mira a sus cascos frontales, "Se supone que el...portal nos...llevaría a Equestria...a menos que…"

En eso una figura humana aparece en el horizonte y en medio de la nieve que caía gentilmente, "¿Huh?", alcanza a ver al humano, "Si soy una pony... entonces podre usar mi magia...de nuevo", intenta acumular magia pero no era lo suficiente como para poder lanzar un conjuro. La figura humana se acercaba más y más, "¡ATRAS! Un paso mas y te...", inmediatamente cae completamente agotada.

Justo enfrente de Twilight, estaba postrado un hombre completamente cubierto con un largo abrigo y una bufanda que cubría toda su cara, excepto los ojos, "Dime. ¿Cómo pretendes atacarme con ese nivel de debilidad?", dijo el misterioso hombre, "Yo puedo ayudarte. Acepta mi ayuda...o morid. Es tu decisión"

Twilight al escuchar esto, apenas logra levantar un casco y lo puso sobre la palma de la mano del hombre y dijo con una ligera sonrisa, "G...Gracias..."

"Descansa. Yo me haré cargo del resto", en eso Twilight se desmaya por completo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar desconocido, Sunset Shimmer logra salir del portal y se detuvo por un momento a contemplar sus alrededores. Era un lugar tétrico, oscuro y siniestro, "Wow. Veo que la Princesa Celestia contrato a alguien para decorar el castillo. Por fin hizo algo que me gusta. Ya están colaborando conmigo. ¡Jajaja!", se da media vuelta y nota que el portal termina de cerrarse, "¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Yo te dire lo que pasa", dijo alguien escondido entre las sombras. Su voz se escuchaba completamente monstruoso. Solo se podía verle una enorme capucha, cubrir todo su rostro y en una mano estaba sosteniendo un largo cetro, "¿Cómo osas molestar en mis aposento sin mí autorización?"

"Yo, ¡la nueva gobernante de Equestria! Y será mejor que te quites de ahí y nadie saldrá herido", la sombra no dijo nada, "Así estamos, ¿eh? ¡TU LO PEDISTE!", lanza una esfera de energia en su máximo poder. La misteriosa sombra se puso de pie y con su cetro, absorbe la magia de Sunset Shimmer sin ninguna dificultad, "Jejeje. Esto será demasiado interesante"


	3. Verdades

Capítulo # 03 - Verdades

"Vamos. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?", dijo la sombra en un tono de burla.

"Ya verás lo que soy capaz de hacer", Sunset Shimmer cargó otra esfera de energía, pero su movimiento fue interrumpido cuando ella esquiva una bola de hielo que su enemigo lanzó.

La chica demonio carga nuevamente la esfera y cuando llega a su tamaño máximo la lanza hacia la sombra. Pero él logra absorberlo con la punta de su cetro, emanando un brillo blanco, "¿Absorbes magia?...No me lo puedo creer"

"Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, derrotarme...te será imposible", agita su cetro verticalmente haciendo que la misma esfera volase hacia Sunset Shimmer e impactara con mucha más fuerza.

"¡Ugh!", exclama del dolor, "Jeje. Tienes talento. ¡Pero eso no será suficiente!", alza ambas manos al aire y comienza a lanzar múltiples esferas hacia la sombra. Con extrema agilidad, vuela alrededor del lugar logrando esquivarlas todas y después aterriza detrás de Sunset, "Imposible...", voltea a verlo, "¿Cómo fue que...?"

La sombra sin decir nada, golpea fuertemente a la chica demonio con su cetro, lanzándola hacia una columna de mármol, que se agrieta al estrellarse.

"Eres buena en esto. Pero...careces de disciplina", dijo antes de lanzar una gran bola de hielo. Sunset Shimmer logra esquivarlo y se detiene por un momento a tomar aire.

"¿Disciplina? Tonterías. La Princesa Celestia me enseñó lo que es la disciplina. Yo poseo la magia más poderosa gracias a esta magnífica corona. ¡Y tu...no eres más que un maldito estorbo!", hace una embestida hacia el estómago de la sombra pero lo traspasa y se estrella contra otra columna, que termina siendo derrumbada. A los pocos segundos, Sunset se recupera y, todavía en el suelo, observa a la sombra; además de que Sunset Shimmer ya se sentía completamente intimidada.

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo regresaste de la muerte...", estas palabras dejaron a Sunset completamente anonadada.

"¿Pero...de qué hablas? ¡AAAAGH!", la sombra interrumpe a la chica demonio tomándola del cuello con mucha fuerza.

"En fin…si te maté una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo. ¡No sé cómo obtuviste este nivel de poder, ni mucho menos sé qué pretendes ahora que estás viva de nuevo, pero...vas a pagar el precio!", con extrema fuerza, la arrojó contra el techo, golpeando su cabeza casi al punto de perder la conciencia y cae al suelo.

"Egh...", estaba completamente colapsada y apenas podía abrir los ojos, tenía la visión borrosa. Lo único que pudo ver fue como la sombra estaba justo frente a ella, cuando es tomada del cuello nuevamente y recibe otro fuerte golpazo del cetro, arrojándola al trono.

La sombra usa su magia para levitar a Sunset Shimmer en el aire. Lentamente fue creando una especie aura oscura que absorbió toda la magia de la chica demonio hasta que termina revirtiendo a su forma humana.

"Creo que me quedaré con esto", aprovecha a tomar la corona que cayó de la cabeza de Sunset Shimmer antes de iniciar su ataque final.

Sunset Shimmer estaba aún consciente pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando; y lo único que pasó por su mente fueron sus primeros años como una pequeña potranca, incluso los buenos días en la academia de Canterlot. Pero también otra clase de recuerdos comenzaron a torturarla, los recuerdos de su traición hicieron imagen en su mente, "Papá...mamá...perdónenme...", dijo esto en susurros, llorando también, luego de que la sombra la soltase.

"¡Es hora de despedirse!", empezó a preparar una mortífera esfera mágica que brillaba en un color plateado que fue creciendo de poco a poco hasta llegar a su tamaño máximo.

La sombra lanza la esfera plateada hacia Sunset Shimmer, pero de la nada termina dividiéndose en dos e impactan contra las paredes. Justo ahí, frente a Sunset Shimmer estaba postrado la silueta de un misterioso hombre con una larga katana negra en mano. Vestía prendas muy similares a los de un paladín pero su cara estaba cubierta por una larga bufanda roja.

"¿TU DE NUEVO?", exclama la sombra completamente enfadado.

El humano sin bajar la guardia, voltea a ver a Sunset, que levemente levanta una mano y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice, "Por...favor...ayúdame", el humano toma su mano y asiente con la cabeza.

"Jajajaja. No te será tan fácil huir de…", es interrumpido por un disco mágico que fue lanzado desde la katana, pero a tiempo lo absorbe con un campo de fuerza. En ese breve lapsus, el humano aprovecha y logra escapar con Sunset Shimmer.

"¡NAGAS! ¡MATADLOS!", desde unos ocultos pasillos surgieron un gran grupo de nagas, monstruos mitad hombre y mitad serpiente creados por la maléfica sombra, algunos armados de espadas dobles y otros con ballestas. Cargaron con toda su furia.

El humano sacó dentro de su largo abrigo una bolsa de cuero con polvo adentro. Lo arroja al suelo y toda la habitación quedó cubierta de mucho humo.

"Sujetate", rápidamente cargó a Sunset Shimmer en su espalda y corrió hacia la entrada del cuarto. Preparó un poderoso swing que destruyó la puerta y cruza una serie de pasillos hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

Varios esqueletos muy bien armados resguardan la salida. El humano se detuvo a cierta distancia de ellos y observa una ventana abierta.

"Lo tengo", guardó su katana en la funda y corrió en dirección a los esqueletos pero a pocos centímetros de llegar, estos quisieron abalanzarse sobre él, "Jajaja. Idiotas", da una media vuelta rápida sin frenar, la cual provocó que los esqueletos se estrellen entre sí.

Subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del vestíbulo y corre hacia la ventana abierta. Estando a punto de llegar, una bruja se opuso en su camino y lanza un poderoso conjuro. Se protegió con su katana y la absorbe. Después salta y con otro swing logra matar a la bruja. Finalmente al atravesar la ventana, aterriza sobre una pequeña montaña de nieve.

"Una vez más en los jardines", cuando dijo esto, surgieron de los árboles un gran grupo de Mantodeas; desde los rosales, muchas enredaderas; y finalmente más Nagas.

Todos los enemigos tenían la salida completamente bloqueado, "No te preocupes, mi katana se hará cargo de esto", dijo ante la mirada preocupada de Sunset Shimmer, y empezó a embestir a las Mantodeas y Nagas primero. Fue eliminandolos con poderosos estoques. Cuando pensó que ya habían acabado, surgieron más, pero estos tenían otra coloración.

"Genial. La Élite ya está aquí. Tengo que llevarte lo más rápido posible con mi hermano Steam Typhoon para que te cure", guardó la katana en su funda y empezó a hacer movimientos acrobáticos entre las enredaderas, que daban rápidos latigazos al humano pero no conseguían acertar. Continuó haciendo esas peligrosas maniobras hasta que finalmente llegó a la orilla de un risco.

Se quedó viendo abajo por un segundo. Colocó nuevamente a Sunset Shimmer en el suelo y preparó su largo abrigo para que actuara como un paracaídas.

"Ugh...por favor...ayúdame...no me dejes aquí, no creo...poder sobrevivir...", susurró Sunset Shimmer desesperadamente.

"No hables y solo resiste, jamás te abandonaré", replicó.

"¡GRR! ¡NO CREAS QUE ESTO HA TERMINADO, RAGNAROS DRAGNNEL! ¡ALGÚN DÍA IRÉ POR TI!", grita la sombra, cuya voz se escuchaba a muy buena distancia.

Los enemigos ya estaban cerca del humano.

"Muy bien…", abrazó a Sunset Shimmer, "Sujetate bien fuerte porque va a ser una larga caída", avisó antes de que se dejara caer al vació al último segundo que los monstruos justamente llegarán al risco.

Ragnaros aumentó su velocidad de caída poniéndose en picada. Ya cuando le faltaba muy poco para llegar al pié de la montaña, usó su abrigo como paracaídas, reduciendo la velocidad hasta que finalmente aterrizó.

"Aterrizaje perfecto...", al sentir el frío que azotaba esa noche, toma el abrigo y se lo coloca a Sunset Shimmer, "Toma, hace mucho frío, y no te preocupes más, ya estamos a salvo", a lo que la chica naranja agradece y cae rendida ante el cansancio y las heridas, Ragnaros vuelve a cargar a Sunset y comienza a correr.

Después de haber recorrido varios kilómetros del enorme castillo, Ragnaros se detuvo dentro de una pequeña cueva para descansar, colocó a Sunset Shimmer gentilmente en el suelo. Prendió rápidamente una fogata, y con el calor de la llama, trató de despertarla.

"Sunset. Sunset. ¿Estás bien?", acarició muy cariñosamente la mejilla y el cabello de la chica, y ella lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

"...Ngh…¿Q...Qué me...pasó?", apenas logra abrirlos, pero no ve con claridad a su salvador.

"Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. Casi pierdes la vida en manos del maligno y perverso Rey Decepción", replicó.

"¿Rey Decepción...? Dime…¿acaso estamos en...Equestria?"

"Así es, Sunset. Esta es Equestria Colonial, año 1467. Trata de descansar por favor"

"¿Pero...cómo es que...sabes mi nombre?", Ragnaros se quedó mudo ante esa pregunta, "Dime...por favor. ¿Cómo sabes...mi nombre?"

Un tenue destello iluminó todo el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer y lentamente se hizo mas y mas brillante hasta que ella terminó convirtiéndose devuelta en una unicornio. Ragnaros estaba impactado de lo que vio. No tenía palabras que expresar.

"Dime...por...favor...", lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

"Eso…es algo que…te lo diré después. Por ahora descansa", a lo que Sunset asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos quedando inconsciente. Ragnaros, con una cara de gran nostalgia se quedó viéndola por unos momentos mas, aun sin expresar un solo comentario.

Antes de que continuara con su camino, curó las heridas superficiales de Sunset con unas hojas medicinales que trajo consigo, y de último la envuelve con su abrigo. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

"Serán otras dos horas de viaje. Una hora y media si voy a mi máxima velocidad, será muy cansado pero valdrá la pena. Bien...ahí voy, Steam", carga a Sunset en su espalda de nuevo, se pone de pie y empezó a correr hacia el horizonte.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy, Spike y Angel estaban recostados sobre unas camas en una gran habitación. Twilight estaba en una habitación diferente. A la pegaso amarillo se le podía ver varios vendajes cubrir todas las heridas de su cuerpo. Los demás, en las mismas condiciones, y completamente dormidos. Excepto por la unicornio púrpura, que estaba comenzando a despertarse.

"Ghh...oh...Fluttershy...Spike...Ángel...", murmuraba entre quejidos de dolor mientras intentaba acomodarse, "Auch...mi costilla...me duele todavía..."

Luego de un par de minutos, logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama y con sus cascos delanteros, se rascó la cabeza, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

"¿Dónde...estoy? No recuerdo nada...", se estuvo quieta por unos momentos y empezó a observar sus alrededores, "Espera un segundo…esta no es la Librería Golden Oaks. De hecho...dudo que sea Ponyville, o Equestria", lentamente se puso en sus cuatro cascos y observó un estante al lado de la cama.

"Libros...pergaminos...todos parece muy antiguo", levanta una ceja, "¿Qué será esto? ¿La Historia de Equestria Colonial? Hmmm...", levita el libro con la debilitada magia de su cuerno y lo colocó sobre la cama y comenzó a hojear de página en página, "Veamos que información interesante podré encontrar..."

Lentamente fue inspeccionando cada página del libro hasta llegar a una sección de interés.

"Perfecto. Veamos...", aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer en voz baja.

"Equestria Colonial, un mundo donde ha revolucionado la tecnología increíblemente. Hemos entrado en una época donde vimos la necesidad de ayudar a nuestros ciudadanos con inventos que nos pueden ayudar en la vida cotidiana. Eso implica aviones, helicópteros, robots, electrodomésticos, etc. Luego de tantos años de sufrimiento, es hora de demostrar lo que somos capaces"

"Así que esta es Equestria Colonial. Al parecer viajamos a otra dimensión…veamos más", buscó otra página con información de interés, pero en vez de eso, encuentra una pieza de papel arrancada.

"Hemos sufrido muchísimo debido a la pobreza. El 'Rey Decepción', ha enviado diariamente Nagas para cobrar impuestos. Ya estamos cansados de esto. El pueblo de Altakira se organizara para ahuyentar a estos monstruos y recuperar nuestra querida Equestria"

"Eso es extraño. ¿Pero qué habra sido de la Princesa Celestia? ¿Acaso podré encontrar a todo pony en este mundo?", se preguntó con total intriga que se quedó pensando por un buen rato.

"Muy bien. Vamos a darte tu medicina", se escuchó la voz de un joven hablar en otra habitación, muy cerca de donde estaba Twilight.

"¿Huh?", la unicornio purpura sigilosamente siguió la voz y encuentra al chico sentado en la cama donde estaba Fluttershy, todavía inconsciente, "¡Fluttershy!", exclama en el interior de sus pensamientos.

"Vamos a revisar esas heridas", con una mano el chico gentilmente comenzó a quitar los vendajes que tenía la pegaso y quedaron únicamente cicatrices, "Vaya. Veo que ya estas mejor. Un poco más de medicamentos y te habrás...", en eso recibe el fuerte golpe de una pequeña vasija que fue lanzada por la mismísima Twilight. El chico se da la vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa, "Je...veo que tienes fuerza para arrojar cosas, ¿eso quiere decir que ya estás bien?"

"¿Algún problema con eso?", dijo Twilight pero con más furia y se le queda viendo a los ojos detenidamente, "Alejate de Fluttershy antes de que te arroje algo peor", acumuló mucha magia.

"Oye oye. No hay necesidad de violencia aquí. Yo soy un excelente médico. Confía en mi"

"Bien, gánate mi confianza. Empieza por tu nombre, si no es de mucha molestia para usted, señor médico"

"Jeje, Me llamo Steam Typhoon, pero por favor llamame Steam. Además de ser médico, también soy el mejor hechicero de toda Equestria Colonial"

"¿En serio? Pues yo también soy una hechicera. Y la Princesa Celestia fue mi maestra y que no se te olvide", dijo en un tono de extrema seriedad.

"¿Princesa...Celestia?"

"Sí. Ella es la gobernante de Equestria"

"Veras...yo solo conozco a una Celestia, fue una maravillosa reina, muy bondadosa y amada por todos", responde Steam serenamente.

"Entonces llévame con ella. Exijo tener una audiencia con ella. Y que sea ahora mismo", lentamente fue disipando su magia.

"Lo haría con mucho gusto. Pero lamentablemente, ella fue asesinada a manos del Rey Decepción. Murió para protegernos. Ella junto a su hermana Luna, lucharon contra él. Fue una batalla muy feroz, pero...de alguna manera logró derrotar a la Reina Celestia…y a la Princesa Luna no le quedó más opción que huir"

"No…no puede ser…Celestia…¿muerta?", Twilight retrocedió unos cuantos paso y soltó lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Necesito que te calmes, por favor. No debes preocuparte más de lo necesario. Puede que la reina Celestia de este mundo haya muerto. Esta claro que tu vienes de otra dimensión. Y..¿qué tal si la Celestia de tú mundo está viva? Confía en mí, cuando menos los esperes, la verás nuevamente"

"Espero...que tengas razón. Pero aun así no puedo permitir que ese crimen quede impune, yo…", Twilight es interrumpida abruptamente por Steam

"Entiendo tu enojo y frustración, pero esta no es tú pelea. Tu tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte", agregó mientras ve con preocupación a los demás que yacen heridos en la cama.

Twilight se acerca a ver a Spike, "¿Acaso mis amigos...se van a recuperar?", Steam responde asintiendo con la cabeza

"¿Me quieres ayudar a cambiarle los vendajes?"

"Sí", Twilight responde y comienzan el delicado trabajo.

"Por cierto…disculpame Steam, por haberte arrojado esa vasija, es que temía por mis amigos", dijo Twilight con un poco de pena.

"No pasa nada. Solo me dolió un poco", dijo Steam frotandose con su mano la parte trasera de su cabeza, "Pero te hago saber que tienes muy buen apuntería", aclaró su garganta, "Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. La pegaso amarilla que ves allí es Fluttershy, el pequeño dragón se llama Spike y el conejito blanco es Angel"

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, Twilight"

"Gracias. A propósito, ¿cómo fue que nos encontraste?"

"Estaba caminando de regreso a mi cabaña, con algo de leña para la chimenea. Cuando de pronto vi un gran resplandor a lo lejos. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero aun así no quería que la intriga rondara por mi cabeza. Así que fui a guardar la leña, y corrí hacia el resplandor. A pocos metros de llegar, los encontré"

"Al principio vi un agujero de gusano color ámbar pero justo en ese momento desapareció, luego hubo unos leves destellos emanar de sus cuerpos, a excepción del conejo blanco. Al parecer tu y la pegaso amarillo eran humanas, en cuanto al dragón era un canino", tosió un poco.

"Entonces...llegamos en forma humana, y nos transformamos en ponys...oh…bueno...", Twilight se sintió un poco decepcionada. Steam puso una mano en su cabeza y le dijo con calma.

"Tranquila, Twilight. Tu y tus amigos tuvieron mucha suerte de que los encontrara. Hay muchas cosas que deben aprender si quieren regresar a su mundo sanos y salvos. Primero que nada, los sirvientes del Rey Decepción acechan por doquier. Tienes que estar bien preparada para combatirlos, vayas a donde vayas. Segundo, la reciente llegada de la estación invernal hace que haya más frío con el progresar de los días. Además, si nunca hubiera visto el destello…", se puso una mano en el pecho y soltó un leve suspiro.

Ambos son interrumpidos por el chillido de la puerta principal al abrirse. Era Ragnaros, aun cargando a Sunset Shimmer.

"¡Oh hermano, al fin llegas! ¿Como te fue en la misión?", pausó por unos segundos al ver el rostro de preocupación de Ragnaros, "¿Sucede algo, hermano?"

"Traje a una aliada, y está gravemente herida. Prepara el kit de primeros auxilios, rápido"

"De acuerdo. Twilight, ayudame por favor", Steam Typhoon pidió ayuda a la unicornio púrpura mientras corrió a otra habitación.

"Está bien…", ella respondió luego de soltar un amargo suspiro, "Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso…", dijo entre susurros antes de ir a ayudar a Steam.

Ragnaros queda nuevamente sorprendido al ver a Twilight en su forma unicornio.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Con ella son dos!", exclama en el interior de sus pensamientos mientras se dirigió a lo que parecía ser su habitación y colocó a Sunset Shimmer en la cama vacía, "Tranquila, mi amada. Todo estará bien", acarició con delicadeza los labios de la unicornio naranja.

"Pásame esas hierbas, por favor", Twilight entregaba cada ingrediente a Steam Typhoon, mientras él preparaba dentro de un frasco una especie de pócima.

Twilight voltea a ver por un segundo a Ragnaros. Él empezó a desenvolver a Sunset Shimmer de su abrigo. Twilight al darse cuenta de quien era, sus pupilas se dilataron automáticamente, su cuerpo entró en calor extremo y gritó.

"¡SUNSET SHIMMER! ¡ERES UNA PONY MUERTA!", Ragnaros rápidamente reaccionó ante ese grito y vio como la unicornio púrpura utilizó su magia para levitar varios cuchillos en el aire. Sacó su katana y repelió el ataque de Twilight justo cuando ella los lanza hacia Sunset Shimmer. Un duelo estaba por ocurrir entre el defensor y la atacante pero Steam se teletransporta entre ambos y crea un campo de fuerza, logrando detener a Twilight y a Ragnaros.

"¡SUFICIENTE!", Steam ve a ambos con total molestia, "¿Hermano qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Quería matar a esta unicornio. Y la protegeré de lo que sea", responde Ragnaros.

"¡PUES ESTA UNICORNIO QUISO MATARNOS, A MI Y A FLUTTERSHY, Y CONQUISTAR POR LA FUERZA EL MUNDO DE DONDE YO VENGO!", grita Twilight a todo pulmón.

"Ahora se el porqué te empeñas en protegerla. Pero primero deberíamos escuchar la historia de Twilight. ¿No te parece?", dijo Steam hacia Ragnaros con seriedad.

A causa de los gritos de Twilight, Sunset Shimmer empieza a recobrar el sentido

"Mph…¿Dónde...dónde estoy?", Ragnaros inmediatamente la escucha y va a su lado, "Tranquila Sunset, estas a salvo"

"La corona…¿dónde está la corona, Sunset Shimmer?", Twilight se acercó hacia la unicornio naranja con furia pero Steam la abraza, deteniendola.

"Twilight…¿Qué haces aquí?", contesta Sunset ante el enojo de Twilight, en eso es interrumpida por Ragnaros, "Si se refiere a la corona que tenías cuando te encontré, aquella que maximiza tus poderes, ahora se encuentra en manos de una misteriosa sombra"

"Su nombre es Rey Decepción", Ragnaros después mira a la unicornio naranja, "Ella se encuentra gravemente herida a causa del combate que sostuvo contra él. Apenas me dio tiempo para salvarla", agregó.

"¡QUE! ¿La corona se perdió? No...no puede ser cierto. SUNSET SHIMMER, ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? ¡ACABAS DE PONER A EQUESTRIA EN PELIGRO TOTAL! ¡TODO POR TU MALDITA AMBICIÓN!", en eso Steam le da un vaso a su hermano, "Toma...no se que está pasando, pero que Sunset Shimmer beba esta pócima. Debe de recuperar todas las energías"

"Steam, ¿Por qué demonios la ayudas?", Twilight pregunta molesta al ver darle esa pócima, a lo que Steam contesta.

"Veras Twilight, yo tengo mis motivos. Segun entiendo, tienes que recuperar esa corona, muy pocos pueden mantener un combate contra el Rey Decepción. Además…", voltea a ver a Ragnaros y Sunset Shimmer, "Mi hermano tiene mucho que hablar con ella", después le dirige la palabra a Ragnaros, "Hermano, necesito que me traigas varios artículos. ¿Podrías ir con tu amiga, la Saqueadora, a conseguirlos?"

"¿Es muy importante?", responde Ragnaros viendo hacia la enojada Twilight.

"Sí, tengo muchos heridos el día de hoy, y por desgracia las últimas pócimas las he utilizado en ellas, necesito preparar más"

"Bien, supongo que no hay problema, pero esperaré hasta que Sunset se recupere, la llevaré conmigo, aun no puedo confiar en Twilight", lanza una mirada molesta hacia la unicornio púrpura. Después, Ragnaros se sienta a un lado de Sunset.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir contigo?" pregunta Sunset.

"Bueno, primero que nada...no creo que te quieras quedar sola con Twilight", Sunset mira a Twilight con un poco de miedo, "Y segundo, porque me lo debes, te salve la vida...al menos podrías acompañarme"

Sunset al voltear a ver a Ragnaros, ve una tierna y cálida sonrisa, "Esta bien, te acompañare", sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa termina aceptando acompañar a Ragnaros.

"Está decidido. Si me disculpan iré a experimentar con algo que tengo en mente. Twilight, acompáñame por favor"

"¡No! Sunset Shimmer les hará daño. Así como lo hizo con mis mejores amistades", dijo Twilight con recelo.

"Despreocupate, mi hermano Ragnaros es una buena persona, aunque no lo aparente", se queda mirando a Ragnaros

"Oye…" responde Ragnaros con una sonrisa

"¿Ves? Además, ¿quién mejor que mi hermano es capaz de cuidar a las personas que lo necesiten? Yo te doy mi palabra"

Twilight mira fijamente los ojos de Sunset Shimmer, "Ahora escucharás lo que te voy a decir y no lo voy a volver a repetir. Un solo intento de lastimarlos, sea lo que sea, te juro que te voy a arrancar la cabeza en cuanto menos lo esperes. ¿Te quedó claro en lo que te estoy diciendo?", Sunset, completamente intimidada, no respondió. Twilight alzó la voz, acercando su cabeza contra la de Sunset, "¿¡TE QUEDÓ CLARO DE LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO!?", totalmente aterrada ahora, asiente con la cabeza y suelta un par de lágrimas. Twilight se fue en dirección hacia donde estaba Steam y entra a otra habitación.

"Si tan solo pudiera contarle a esa unicornio que no se preocupe demasiado. He estado con personas demasiado peores y aun así han confiado en mi. Pero este es mi primera vez en que alguien desconfíe de mí", dijo Ragnaros en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada mientras escuchaba como la unicornio naranja quebró en llanto.

"Vamos Sunset, yo te protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, así que por favor, no llores", dice Ragnaros frotando tiernamente el cabello de Sunset.

"¿Por qué...eres tan gentil conmigo? Si ni siquiera me conoces", Ragnaros se queda mudo ante la pregunta de Sunset, pero se armó de valor y contesta, "Te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas...Sunset Shimmer, pero es algo que te tendré que explicar con calma en otro momento. Además, has pasado por muchos problemas el dia de hoy"

"¡NO! Por favor explicame. No sé cómo decirlo pero...a tu lado me siento...con confianza, y feliz. Si no me dices, no te acompañare ni te volveré a dirigir la palabra", Ragnaros al escuchar eso, suelta una pequeña sonrisa

"Jeje. Típico de ti. Está bien, te lo dire. Pero no aquí. En cuanto estemos en camino a mi pequeña tarea, lo haré"

"¿Lo prometes…?", Sunset alza un casco, señalando su cara.

"Sí, te doy mi palabra", a lo que Sunset asiente con una tierna sonrisa

"Sabes, es la primera vez en muchos años que...verdaderamente soy feliz"

"¿De verdad? Bueno, yo procuraré hacerte feliz", Ragnaros se sienta a un lado de ella y bosteza un poco, "Vaya, venir desde ese castillo hasta aquí corriendo es bastante agotador jeje"

"¿Y...eso queda muy lejos de aquí?", Sunset pregunta muy curiosa.

"Bueno, corriendo sin parar, tardé casi 2 horas", Ragnaros cierra los ojos y queda profundamente dormido.

"Me salvaste de una muerte segura. Hiciste todo un esfuerzo por traerme aquí, curaste mis heridas, me protegiste de la furia de Twilight, y eres la primera…persona que me trata con tanto cariño...en verdad te debo mucho. Gracias Ragnaros, desde el fondo de mi corazón siempre estaré agradecida", Sunset con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por lo conmovida que está, se recuesta en el regazo de Ragnaros, tomando un pequeño descanso para el viaje que están por hacer.

Mientras eso sucede, Twilight los espía desde una puerta entrecerrada. Sus pupilas regresaron a la normalidad. Sorprendida por lo que ve se dirige con Steam, "Sabes, no logro entender como Ragnaros confía tanto en ella. De donde yo vengo, ella fue demasiado perversa"

"Bueno Twilight, es algo muy complicado de explicar, y no soy el indicado para hacerlo. En su momento él te lo explicará con mayor detalle. Mientras tanto terminemos esta fórmula que he creado. Y si funciona, les será de mucha ayuda a ti y a tu amiga"

Pasado un muy buen rato, Steam y Twilight entran a la habitación de Ragnaros, "Bueno hermano ya esta lista mi formu...la".

Steam levanta su mirada y ve a Ragnaros y Sunset Shimmer profundamente dormidos, ella recostada en su regazo y él con sus brazos abrazándola.

"¿Que sucede hermano?", pregunta Ragnaros al despertar.

"Mujeriego tenías que ser", dijo Steam con sarcasmo y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Ja...eres un maldito enfermo, ¿lo sabías hermano?", a lo que Ragnaros responde.

"Si...lo sé", Twilight levemente sonría por lo sucedido pero después recupera su expresión de seriedad debido a la presencia de Sunset Shimmer.

"Vaya Twilight, es un alivio ver que si sabes sonreir. Sabes...lamento que empezáramos con el pie izquierdo, espero que podamos ser amigos, o al menos llevarnos bien", dijo Ragnaros.

"Ragnaros, el problema no es con usted. Es con esta maldita unicornio. Ella ha lastimado a mucha gente de donde venimos, muchos amigos míos, y no la puedo perdonar por eso. Y espero que te quede claro, Sunset Shimmer", respondió Twilight con extrema seriedad.

"Dale una oportunidad, ha estado sola la mayor parte de su vida,y alguien que es solitario tiende a equivocarse. Pero...si le das la oportunidad, cambiará para bien, te lo digo por experiencia"

"Lamento interrumpirlos pero, ya casi amanece, será mejor que se pongan en marcha, Sunset ya debe de haber recuperado sus fuerzas. Atrápalo, hermano", Steam le arroja un pequeño frasco a Ragnaros, "Esto les será de mucha utilidad para su misión. Es una poción que acabo de crear y les permitirá a Twilight, Sunset y a…¿como me dijiste que se llamaba tu amiga?",Twilight responde.

"Fluttershy..."

"Jeje, les permitirá a Twilight, Sunset y Fluttershy...mantener una forma humana durante un tiempo límite. Así que supuse que querrías dárselo a ella primero"

"¿De verdad? Wow. ¡Steam eres asombroso!", Ragnaros exclama impresionado.

"Pero, ¿será seguro?", Twilight se sintió un poco dudosa en ese momento.

"Creeme Twilight, si él lo hizo...funcionará, ¿El efecto es permanente, Steam?", pregunta Ragnaros.

"Por desgracia no, podría calcular que el efecto durará aproximadamente 12 horas. Pero no estoy totalmente seguro de eso", Ragnaros asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Sunset, despierta, ya es hora de irnos", Ragnaros despierta gentilmente a Sunset, que al levantarse comienza a estirar sus cuatro extremidades.

"Sunset, mi hermano ha preparado una fórmula que te dará temporalmente tu cuerpo humano, por favor bébela", Sunset se queda viendo los ojos de Ragnaros por unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que confía en el.

Ragnaros esta a punto de abrir el frasco y se queda quieto por un segundo dando un gran suspiro, "Sunset, en el armario hay mucha ropa, es de tu talla, escoge el que más te gusta y pruébate. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, fuera...dejen que se coloque algo de ropa después de que se convierta en humana"

Ragnaros a léves empujones saca a Twilight y Steam de la habitación, cerrando la puerta por dentro, "Bien ya no hay nadie que te espíe, así que ya puedes tomar la poc...ión, ¿qué sucede?"

Sunset se encontraba parada en sus cuatro cascos sobre la cama con una preocupada expresión, "Emm...Ragnaros, en cuanto me tome la poción, me convertiré en humana, y estaré sin ropa…¿cierto?", usando un poco de magia levita una almohada y la coloca en la cara de Ragnaros, "Si vas a estar aquí al menos cúbrete los ojos, y no vayas a espiarme, ¿lo prometes?"

"Será muy difícil pero está bien, lo prometo", responde Ragnaros un poco nervioso; mientras que Sunset Shimmer en sus pensamientos decía, "Mi corazón late muy rápido..."

Con un poco de magia levita el frasco con la poción y lo abre, cerrando los ojos, comienza a beberlo a sorbos hasta quedar vacío. Al poco rato, comienza a brillar muy intensamente durante unos segundos.

"Sunset, ¿estás bien? ¿Funcionó?", pregunta Ragnaros al ver que la luz se había desvanecido.

"Sí...eso creo...", Sunset responde un poco un poco insegura.

"En los cajones, encontrarás…algunos accesorios que pueden serle de utilidad"

Sunset se levanta de la cama y abre el ropero y los cajones. En ellos había ropa elegante, incluyendo algunas prendas sencillas. Al revisar los cajones, ve que hay ropa interior, "Osea que estos son los accesorios de utilidad. Gracias Ragnaros"

"Hay un vestido muy bonito. Espero que te guste. La blusa es color blanco, con cuello y abdomen de color marrón, y falda color escarlata", Sunset sigue el consejo de Ragnaros y usa ese vestido.

Cuando se termina de ponerlo, incluyendo la ayuda de Ragnaros en algunos momentos, Sunset Shimmer preguntó, "¿Ragnaros, cómo me veo?"

El paladín solo se queda viendo fijamente a la chica naranja. En cierto modo, llegó a soltar una lágrima.

"¿Ragnaros? ¿Estás...llorando?", la cual el paladín reacciona y responde.

"No...emmm...me encanta cómo luces. En serio. Lo de llorar...te lo explicare al salir"

"Bueno...está bien. Cuando quieras, avanzamos. ¿Ok?", Sunset le coloca una mano en su hombro, sonriendo levemente.

"De acuerdo. Vamos ya", Ragnaros asiente con la cabeza y ambos salieron por la puerta de entrada, listos para dirigirse al sitio de destino.


	4. Recuerdos

Capítulo # 04 - Recuerdos

"Oy...mi cabeza…", Fluttershy gruñía de dolor al despertarse, "¿Qué fue lo que me pasó…?", con mucho esfuerzo se sienta sobre la cama y con sus cascos frontales apoya la cabeza sobre ellas, "¿Estoy...viva?"

Se hizo demasiadas preguntas hasta llegar al punto de desesperación. Y más cuando abre los ojos y se mira a sí misma, "Yo...cometí el error más grande de mi vida", suelta unas lágrimas, "Jamás debí haberla conocida en Canterlot High. Creo que lo que hice me hará sentir mejor ahora"

"Oh, gracias al cielo que despertaste", llegó entrando a la habitación una mujer vestida de monja. Sonrió al ver a Fluttershy despierta. Se acercó a la cama y preguntó, "¿Cómo te sientes, querida?"

La pegaso amarillo voltea a ver a la monja un poco asustada y con miedo asiente con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Y no te preocupes. Todo estará muy bien. Dame unos momentos, voy a examinar tus heridas", la monja toma una banca y se sienta. Después pidió a Fluttershy que estirara sus cascos frontales. Removió los vendajes y observó que las cicatrices casi sanaron en su totalidad, "Veo que ya estás mucho mejor. Supongo que te preguntarás dónde estás y quién soy yo. Por favor permíteme presentarme"

Puso los vendajes sobre una elegante charola plateada y se acomodó mejor en la banca, "Yo soy la Hermana Flower Heart. He trabajado en el Convento de Altakira por más de 6 años. A un lado de ese sitio de paz, está el Orfanato de Altakira, que es donde te encuentras ahora. Nuestra tarea es brindarles un ambiente de armonía y felicidad a todos los niños que quedaron huérfanos por la guerra. Fui la primera en ser rescatada por la Madre Superior Rarity. Y estoy encargada de dar servicios médicos", sonrió dulcemente.

Fluttershy se queda impresionada al escuchar el nombre de Rarity.

"Ahora es tu turno de presentarte. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites", dijo la Hermana Flower Heart muy gentilmente.

"Umm...yo soy…Fluttershy…", dijo su nombre casi en silencio.

"¿Puedes repetir tu nombre por favor, querida? Casi no escuché", pidió Hermana Flower tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo sonríe.

"Es Fluttershy..."

"Es un nombre muy bonito. Cuéntame más de tí"

Ambas sostuvieron la conversación por un muy buen rato. Hubo momentos de tristeza, alegría, y otros sentimientos por parte de la pegaso amarillo.

"Y así es cómo llegué aquí. Sé que fuí demasiado ruda. Y...me siento culpable de eso. Aunque en cierto modo me siento bien haber tomado esa actitud"

"No te preocupes, Fluttershy. Sé que es demasiado difícil para tí ahora. Y necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes acudir a mi y a las demás hermanas dentro del convento"

"Gracias, Hermana", dijo Flutters dulcemente.

"Buenas noches, Hermana Flower Heart", desde la puerta de la habitación, había otra mujer. Ella estaba vestida de túnicas blancas y tenía un largo collar que colgaba hasta por la altura de las rodillas.

"Oh. Buenas noches, Madre Superior Rarity. Que bueno tenerla por aquí de nuevo", se levantó de la banca y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

"Puedo notar que nuestra nueva paciente ha conseguido entablar una muy buena amistad contigo"

"Sí. Hace un momento le expliqué sobre la ceremonia de bienvenida. Y está dispuesta a asistir", luego la Madre Superior preguntó un poco preocupada ante las circunstancias presentes.

"¿No crees que será un poco...problemático para nuestros pequeños ver a alguien de la raza Equina?"

"Seguro que no, Madre Superior. Todos los niños se enteraron de su llegada y se entusiasmaron por conocerla. Pero les dije que necesitaba tiempo para descansar y que para después de la ceremonia ya podrán hablar con ella"

"Perfecto. Me gustaría conversar un par de minutos con ella a solas por favor, Hermana"

"Por supuesto", voltea a ver a Fluttershy y le dijo, "Nos vemos en un rato"

"Gracias, Hermana", Fluttershy sonrió dulcemente.

Hermana Flower salió de la habitación y se dirigió a realizar algunos deberes. Madre Superior Rarity se acercó hacia Fluttershy y se sentó en la banca. La pegaso amarillo nota la misma melena púrpura y rizada de Rarity al quitarse su tocado blanco de la frente.

"¿Rarity? ¿Rarity, de verdad eres tu?", la Hermana Mayor sacude suavemente la cabeza y le responde.

"No soy la Rarity que tu conoces. Has de saber que me llamo Rarity, pero soy la Madre Superior del Convento de Altakira. Yo, junto a mis otras hermanas, edificamos este lugar de la paz para cuidar a los infantes más necesitados a causa de la guerra que padecemos"

"Pero...yo no soy una niña, tampoco humana", agacha la cabeza, "Soy una pony…"

"Tranquila. Tal como lo dijo la Hermana Flower Heart, Puedes contar con nuestra ayuda. Todos aquí somos familia. Todos han encontrado la calma, armonía, felicidad, y una muy bella amistad"

Fluttershy levantó suavemente la cabeza y mira a la Madre Superior, "Bella amistad. Tengo una pregunta...umm…¿Y podré encontrar algún día a alguien que me...ame? He sufrido mucho toda mi vida, siempre he estado...sola"

"Puede ser. Por mi lado, Tengo una muy triste historia"

"¿Puedo...escucharla, por favor?"

"Será todo un placer", aclaró su garganta y empezó a narrar, "Cuando tenía 10 años de edad y caminaba junto a mi pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle, de 5 años, una terrible invasión llegó en mi pueblo natal. Estábamos con nuestros padres corriendo hacia un lugar seguro. Pero...en medio de nuestra ruta de escape, un viejo almacén explotó a muy pocos metros de nosotros"

"Al intentar proteger a mi hermanita, la onda expansiva provocó que algunos escombros penetraran mis ojos. Estaba gritando del dolor. Sentía como la sangre corría por mis mejillas y manos. Gritaba por mis padres pero ya no pude escuchar sus voces"

"Alguien nos rescató, pero nos entró el temor de que pudo haber sido un invasor con intenciones de esclavizarnos"

"Lo primero que esa persona dijo fue: todo estará bien. Con algo de magia trató de sanár mis heridas, pero no pudo salvar mi visión. Después dijo que encontraríamos un lugar de paz. Fue entonces que nos trajo aquí. Y así quedó por el resto de nuestras vidas"

"La...lamentó mucho por lo que has pasado", Fluttershy puso un casco en el hombro de la Madre Superior en muestra de consuelo.

"Gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco. Además, mi ceguera ya no es un obstáculo gracias a que he desarrollado el instinto de la orientación a través de mis demás sentidos", la Madre Superior levanta las manos y toma la cara de la pegaso amarillo gentilmente, acariciando también su melena. Queda un poco sorprendida, suelta un suspiro y volvió a sonreír. De pronto, una niña llegó en tremendo llanto y con una gran cortada en un brazo.

"Scootaloo…¿qué sucede ahora?", se acerca a la niña naranja y con su mano toca la herida.

"¡Dios mio! ¡Tienes una herida muy profunda! Ven, siéntate aquí, rápido", exclama Fluttershy al ver su brazo todavía sangrando. A un lado de su cama había una pequeña caja abierta. Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos médicos, limpió la herida con un poco de alcohol y la suturó. Ya de último, puso los vendajes.

"Todo listo, Scootaloo. Ten mucho más cuidado. Regresa conmigo después de una actividad que asistiré y revisaré la herida", la pequeña Scootaloo viendo con una tierna sonrisa abraza a Fluttershy agradeciendo su ayuda.

"¿Sabes algo? Veo mucho potencial dentro de tí. Terminando la celebración, te presentare a una persona muy especial. Estoy segura que será de mucho agrado tuyo"

"¿En serio?", Fluttershy se sonroja como un tomate, "G...gracias…"

"No hay de que. Tengo que seguir con los preparativos para la ceremonia. Nos vemos muy pronto, Fluttershy", la Madre Superior se levanta de la cama y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, la pegaso amarillo interrumpe.

"Espera. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo habértelo dicho", preguntó sorprendida.

"Es porque...hace mucho años, en mis tiempos de infancia, tenía a una gran amiga...ella era como mi hermana...se parecía mucho a tí, y tenía el mismo nombre. Pero ella...se suicidó…por fuertes problemas sentimentales…", al recordar esto, soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y continuó con su propio rumbo, dejando a Fluttershy totalmente sola.

Ella se recostó nuevamente en la almohada, fijando su mirada nostálgica en la ventana donde pudo observar nieve caer del cielo.

"Me pregunto quién habrá sido esta persona…"

...Cinco días antes...

Ragnaros y Sunset Shimmer se disponían a salir en la búsqueda de los ingredientes que Steam necesitaba para crear mas pócimas. El joven hechicero le entrega una lista.

"Muy bien. ¿Entonces sólo necesitarás estas cosas?", pregunta Ragnaros.

"Exacto. Trata de conseguir lo más que puedas. No sabemos con certeza la gravedad de las heridas del resto de los pacientes", de pronto ve que la mochila de Ragnaros estaba completamente llena, "Emm…¿No crees que llevas más equipaje de lo normal? ¿O acaso es que te preocupa demasiado Sunset?"

"Hablas demasiado, Steam", exclamó en un tono aparentemente molesto.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices"

"¿Estás lista?", preguntó el paladín a Sunset Shimmer, mientras ella se coloca una mochila.

"Sí, eso creo. Emm…¿Twilight?", la unicornio purpura la mira con enojo, "Antes de irme, necesito charlar contigo", la cual asiente y ambas entraron a la habitación de Ragnaros dejando la puerta abierta.

"Odio admitir esto, pero...tenemos un enemigo en común...un lunático rey y un mismo objetivo. Se que no te va a gustar la idea...pero propongo que unamos fuerzas y recuperemos la corona. Sólo así tendremos una oportunidad. De último decidiremos quién se la quedará", dijo en un tono muy serio.

"Por más que lo quiera negar, no tenemos otra opción. Bien, hagamos una tregua", responde Twilight ante la propuesta, "Pero te advierto una cosa…"

"Sí, ya lo sé. Me vas a arrancar la cabeza si lastimo a alguien. Como si te tuviera miedo por una simple amenaza. Que cómico", dijo Sunset en un leve tono sarcástico, "Además dudo mucho que Ragnaros me permita hacerlo", la unicornio púrpura se molestó y le lanza una patada en su rodilla, "¡Auch!"

"Twilight, es suficiente", Steam dijo molesto al ver lo que ella hizo y se la lleva a otra parte.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", pregunta Ragnaros.

"No...me duele. Le dije que hiciéramos tregua y me dio una patada", respondió.

"Rayos…" Ragnaros se toma con su mano la frente y da un leve suspiro.

"Está bien. Lo que sea. Vámonos ya antes de que me convierta en unicornio de nuevo"

"De acuerdo. Pero antes siéntate en la cama, te vendaré la rodilla sino te será muy doloroso caminar en el frío", rápidamente le puso las vendas.

"Listo", dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta mientras Steam y Twilight discutían.

"Twilight, por favor. Necesito de verdad que controles ese carácter. Esto no puede seguir así"

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees que gentilmente puedo confiar en una maldita unicornio que casi nos arrebata la vida? Lo siento pero ella no es de confiar en lo absoluto", exclama Twilight completamente furiosa.

"Está bien. Está bien. Ya entendí. No tocaré más el tema, pero entiende que mi hermano tiene sus motivos para protegerla"

"No entiendo lo que acabas de decir pero esta bien, me controlare."

"Olvídalo. A propósito, ¿tu leistes el libro 'Historia de Equestria Colonial'?"

"Sí. Pero sólo pude encontrar información básica de este mundo. No encontré lo que en mi mundo llaman los Elementos de la Armonía"

"Elementos de la Armonía…creo haber leido algo acerca de eso, un tesoro legendario con un nivel de magia inigualable. Lástima que sólo es una leyenda. Ojala existieran esas cosas", respondió Steam.

"Un momento", Ragnaros escuchó lo que Twilight y el joven hechicero dijeron y se asoma por la cocina, "Twilight, ¿que sabes sobre los Elementos? ¿Sábes cómo utilizarlos?", preguntó.

"Sí; si logramos encontrar a las demás usuarias, podríamos usarlos", responde la unicornio purpura mirándolo con recelo.

"¿Sabes dónde se encuentran hermano?", pregunta muy curioso Steam.

"No exactamente, pero se donde podemos encontrar alguna pista", dijo Ragnaros pensativamente.

"Pero ese será un tema que vamos a tocarlo después. date prisa, que la pócima de transformación no durará mucho"

"Bien, en marcha Sunset Shimmer", ella responde asintiendo la cabeza.

El paladín y la chica naranja salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron en dirección al bosque.

"No me extraña esto del ex capitán de la Guardia Personal de la Reina Celestia"

"¿Ex capitán?", pregunta Twilight completamente sorprendida.

"Así es. Ragnaros y yo somos...bueno, mejor dicho, fuimos miembros de esa facción. Todavía recuerdo ese primer día. Fue algo maravilloso", de repente se escucha la voz de Fluttershy en la habitación de Steam.

"Twilight...Twilight…¿Dónde estás?...¡Tengo mucho miedo!", pausa, "¡GAAAHHH! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?"

"¡Fluttershy!", Twilight reacciona ante ese grito.

"Creo que dejaremos esa historia para otra ocasión. Primero lo primero, atención médica", dijo Steam sonriendo y acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza de la unicornio púrpura.

"...Supongo que tienes razón…", responde con una sonrisa.

Unas cuantas horas después, en medio del espeso bosque, Sunset Shimmer resintió los músculos de sus piernas y Ragnaros se da cuenta de ello.

"Mis piernas, ya no las aguanto sobre todo mi rodilla", exclama la chica naranja agotada, dejándose caer sentada sobre la nieve.

"Vamos. Sólo un poco más. Cruzando este sendero hay un buen lugar para descansar y con suficientes provisiones", dijo Ragnaros ayudando a levantar a Sunset.

"...Eso espero. No estoy acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias. Mucho menos en ambientes sumamente helados. Estoy completamente exhausta", con el apoyo de Ragnaros, ambos pasaron por el sendero.

Sunset Shimmer levanta la mirada y se quedó maravillada al ver el paisaje. Era un hermoso lago congelado con una gran cascada, también en estado sólido. Y en el fondo se podían contemplar unas montañas nevadas, sin olvidar el castillo del Rey Decepción.

"En aquella dirección hay una cabaña", apunta con su dedo índice, "Allí podremos descansar un poco y calentarnos, solo que camina con cuidado. El terreno es algo irregular, y con esta nieve no se logra ver", explicó Ragnaros.

La chica naranja da unos pasos y se tropieza, e inmediatamente es auxiliada por Ragnaros y la sujeta de la mano, "Te lo dije", suelta una pequeña carcajada. Sunset se puso roja como un tomate y sonríe.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Sunset Shimmer entra y admira el lugar. Había varias sillas de madera, mesas de café, vasijas con plantas aún con vida, y varios artefactos antiguos. Todo parecía estar muy bien cuidado, "Esto es hermoso, Ragnaros. Me gusta la decoración, pero a la vez me da una sensación muy...nostálgica"

"Eso es porque esta...esta es tu casa. Bueno, de tu contraparte en este mundo", Sunset se queda sin palabras, "Sé que es difícil para ti sobrellevar esto...", suspira, "Prepararé algo de comer. ¿Podrías ir al comedor y ayudarme a colocar la mesa, por favor?"

"Bueno...está bien", responde Sunset en un tono de desgana.

En el comedor, la chica naranja ve una chimenea y algunos leños al lado, "Ojala esto funcione, debería tener algo de magia por lo menos", estira su mano y empieza a acumular magia en su palma, "¡Genial! Todavía tengo magia", ella levanta un par de leños y los coloca dentro de la chimenea. Estira su otra mano y hace un chasquido con los dedos, haciendo que prenda chispas y se encienda una llama.

Estiró su brazo cerca del leño hasta que fue encendiéndose, "Excelente. Con un poco de práctica podré usar magia a voluntad", al levantar la mirada, arriba de la chimenea ve un cuadro. Al parecer estaba dañado por el corte de una espada y cubierto con mucho polvo, excepto por el rostro de la contraparte de Sunset Shimmer"

"Mira nada mas. Pero si soy yo. Mi otra yo", sonríe, "De verdad que soy muy hermosa aunque esto no me sorprende mucho. Sobre todo, me veo…", acerca su mirada, "Muy...feliz…", sacude el polvo que cubría el resto del cuadro y obtuvo una imagen completa, "No puede ser. ¡Es Ragnaros! ¿Pero cómo?"

En el cuadro se ve a Sunset Shimmer sentada sobre una ostentosa silla vistiendo un elegante vestido similar a una princesa. Entre sus brazos cargaba una pequeña bebé y atrás de ella, de pie y tomándola de los hombros, aparece Ragnaros Dragnnel portando una armadura dorada con el emblema real y una larga capa roja.

"Un momento. Ese emblema es parecida al de la Guardia Real. La armadura, ¿el mismo tono dorado?. No me lo puedo creer"

Ragnaros entra al comedor, "Sunset, ¿estás bien? Creí haber escuchado un...ruido...", ve el cuadro, "Vaya, hace muchos años que no veía eso"

"Supongo que tiene que ver con la historia que me tienes que platicar. ¿O me equivoco, Caballero de la Guardia Real Ragnaros Dragnnel? Y segun veo me conociste bastante, bastante bien"

"Mejor de lo que te imaginas. pero sabes, yo no pertenecía a la Guardia Real, sino a la Guardia Personal de la Reina Celestia. Y tenía el rango de Capitán", responde de una forma sumamente seria.

"Valla, que impresionante, Ok déjame colocar la mesa y te ayudaré a cocinar. No confío en un hombre cocinando solo", vuelve a estirar los brazos y con la mano derecha eleva los platos, unas copas de cristal y unas velas. Hace otro chasquido, encendiendo las velas. Todo fue puesto en su lugar respectivo.

"Terminé. Ahora a cocinar. Y espero que esta vez me cuentes la historia mientras comemos. Ya tengo mucha curiosidad por escucharte", dijo Sunset tomando la mejilla de Ragnaros.

"Digno de ti Sunset, esta bien te doy mi palabra", responde Ragnaros ante la mirada de Sunset.

Varios minutos después, ya sentados en la mesa, Sunset y Ragnaros terminaron de comer.

"Todo estuvo exquisito", comenta Ragnaros muy contento después de comer.

"¡Mentiroso! Sólo lo dices por querer quedar bien. Quedó muy salada y condimentada ¡DESASTRE!", golpea la mesa con su puño y suelta un aliento, "Pero...aun asi...es mi forma de darte las gracias por protegerme de Twilight y...por salvarme la vida", Ragnaros muestra una ligera sonrisa," ¿Podrías ahora contarme la historia que tienes para mí por favor?"

"Bien. Promesas son promesas. La razón por la que te conozco tan bien es porque eres muy parecida a la Sunset Shimmer de este mundo. Inteligente, fuerte y una maga prodigiosa. Aunque me he dado cuenta que tu eres algo agresiva, ambiciosa y egoísta porque has vivido sola la mayor parte de tu vida", Sunset se sumió en silencio total por ese sorpresivo dato.

"Es verdad. Pero sigo sin entender algo. Tu eres muy bondadoso conmigo y confias en mi. que he lastimado a mucha gente y todavía puedo decir que no me importa. ¿Por qué Ragnaros? Necesito saber la verdad. No me ocultes nada", Sunset preguntó en un tono muy exigente.

"Porque...Sunset Starlight Shimmer...fue mi amada esposa. Y tu eres su viva imagen, de hecho, ese cuadro fue hecho poco después de nacer nuestra hija"

"Y...ella, tu esposa, ¿dónde está ahora?", preguntó Sunset cada vez más inquieta.

"Ella y nuestra hija...murieron...a causa de esta maldita guerra", al decir esto los ojos de Ragnaros se tornaron sombrios y con una mirada de total nostalgia, se levanta de la mesa y se pone frente al cuadro con una escrutadora mirada.

"Sunset Shimmer y yo nos conocimos en el palacio real. Mi padre era capitán de las fuerzas armadas de Equestria. Mientras que ella era la protegida personal de la Reina Celestia. De niños jugábamos mucho por los alrededores del castillo. Con el pasar de los días, incluso varios años, nos enamoramos. El día que ascendí como capitán de la guardia personal, Sunset Shimmer se graduó con honores en la Academia de Magia. Y a pesar de que eramos muy jovenes, yo le propuse matrimonio"

"Un año después nació nuestra hija. Su nombre era Emberflame Dragnnel. Fue uno de los días más felices de nuestras vidas. Mi esposa fue coronada Princesa cuatro años después. Dividimos nuestro tiempo entre el hogar y las responsabilidades en el castillo. Este era nuestro dulce hogar. Todo era demasiado perfecto hasta que llegó ese día"

Bajando la mirada, "Yo estaba entrenando a los novatos de la Guardia Personal, y Sunset estaba junto a Celestia jugando con Emberflame en la sala del trono cuando sucedió el ataque. Inmediatamente fuimos invadidos por numerosos monstruos que atacaron el castillo y la ciudad. Éramos muy pocos en cuanto a la cantidad de soldados que disponíamos"

"Al llegar a la sala del trono, Sunset y yo eliminamos una gran cantidad de monstruos. Recibí la orden de la Reina Celestia de dirigir a nuestro ejército para proteger y evacuar a los ciudadanos del reino. Estando Sunset, Celestia y Luna juntas, supuse que todo estaría bien. Así que salí a comandar el ejército. Pero pasaron algunos minutos y hubo una gran explosión dentro del castillo. Regresé lo más rápido que pude, pero...", en ese momento Ragnaros comienza a llorar.

"Ya era tarde. La sala estaba completamente destruida. El Rey Decepción estaba sujetando del cuello a la Reina Celestia, pero ya la había asesinado. La Princesa Luna estaba malherida, y al fondo del salón se encontraba Sunset en el suelo. Ella estaba protegiendo a Emberflame. Intenté hacer algo pero presentaban heridas mortales en el corazón. Lo último que ella me dijo fue: 'Perdoname...no pude protegerla...los amo'… y murieron en mis brazos"

"Lleno de locura, ataque con toda mi furia, pero no logré hacerle ningún rasguño. No sé cuantas veces fui herido, seguía poniéndome de pie, pero era inútil. No tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar a la maldita sombra. Luna logró convencerme de huir para buscar venganza después. Así que atacamos juntos con toda nuestra fuerza a la sombra y conseguimos el tiempo suficiente para escapar. No sin antes llevarme los cuerpos de Sunset Shimmer y Emberflame"

"Ese día lo perdí todo porque no pude protegerlas. Estaba completamente solo. Al día siguiente di sepultura a mi esposa e hija, y desde ese día juré hacer lo que sea para derrotar a Rey Decepción y regresar la paz a este reino"

En eso sin que Ragnaros lo esperara, es abrazado por Sunset, conmovida por lo que escucho y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dice, "Has sufrido mucho mi querido Ragnaros"

Ragnaros abraza muy tiernamente a Sunset, "Gracias…", estando abrazados se quedaron asi por unos minutos.

"Ragnaros, tu me has salvado la vida, eres muy bueno conmigo. No lo sé explicar pero...contigo me siento muy feliz, me siento segura a tu lado, y es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien", dijo mientras seca las lágrimas del paladín.

"Tu también has sufrido y pasado por mucho, lo veo en tus ojos", dijo Ragnaros con una tierna sonrisa y sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Mas bien...diria que he hecho sufrir a muchos, una parte de mi se arrepiente, pero otra parte no", responde Sunset de una forma muy seria.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", pregunta Ragnaros ya mucho más tranquilo.

"Te lo voy a narrar, aunque después de esto me vas a terminar odiando", Sunset toma de la mano a Ragnaros y se sientan sobre un sofá, suspira profundamente y empezó.

"Mi familia era de posición muy alta, nunca me faltó nada, excepto ser feliz. Yo tenia un gran talento para la magia...pero esa fue mi maldición. Mis padres eran muy ambiciosos, siempre buscaban mas y mas. En el momento que descubrieron mi talento solo me encerraban en mi habitación a estudiar. Sin amigos, ni juegos, nada"

"Al tener la edad suficiente me inscribieron en la escuela de magia. Ya para ese entonces me volví muy arrogante y ambiciosa como mis padres. Mi examen de admisión fue sobre magia avanzada. Lo que hice fue acelerar la edad de una planta, algo que a pesar de mi corta edad era muy sencillo para mí"

"Estando en el castillo, entré a la biblioteca. Leí varios libros con una amplia variedad de conjuros místicos. Pese a todas las burlas que sufría de los demas compañeros me convertí en la mejor de mi clase. Pero a la vez en una unicornio maligna. Y utilice todos esos conjuros para torturarlos hasta hacerlos llorar. He ahí el momento en que traicioné a Celestia"

"Y como te dije, nunca tuve amigos. Todos me rechazaban. A pesar de que era muy buena con la magia, no avanzaba tan rápido en mis estudios. Hasta que un día, la Princesa Celestia tuvo la gracia de comentar a mis padres todas las atrocidades que cometí. Y esa misma noche me castigaron muy cruelmente. Era tal el sufrimiento que rápidamente me fui convirtiendo en un monstruo"

"Un dia, ignorando las órdenes de Celestia, entré a la sección prohibida del castillo y tome un libro de magia oscura. En una de las páginas mostraba un espejo, que resultaba ser un portal al mundo de los humanos. Celestia no tardó en enterarse y me llevó ante mis padres y los amenazó de que si hacia una maldad más no tendría más opción que expulsarme de la escuela de magia"

"Como era de esperarse mis padres me castigaron severamente, hasta el punto que no pude mas…y…y yo los..", Sunset comienza a soltar amargas lágrimas al recordar esa parte de la historia, "Los ataque con toda mi furia, como si tratara de desquitarme por todos los años que sufrí por su culpa, dejándolos malheridos. Esa misma noche decidí que cruzaría por el portal, pensando que si Celestia no me respetaba como alumna, me respetaría como enemiga"

"Así que entre y muy sigilosamente. Me infiltre en el palacio, llegué a la habitación de Twilight, me robé la corona y entré al espejo"

"Como puedes ver Ragnaros...he mentido, soy malvada, traicione a mi maestra, defraude y lastime a mis padres, casi los mato, yo...soy un monstruo", inmediatamente Ragnaros abraza a Sunset y le da un cariñoso beso en la frente.

"Tu no eres un monstruo Sunset. Fuiste una víctima. Tenías mucho dolor dentro de tu corazón. Siempre estuviste siendo presionada por tús ambiciosos padres. Estuviste sola, nadie te guiaba por el camino correcto. Estando en esas situaciones siempre nos confundimos y...nos equivocamos. Ahora dime, ¿te gustaría ser feliz y libre?"

"¿Feliz? ¿Libre? No sé...no tengo idea de cómo cambiar. Es algo que no merezco. Sabes...después de que estuve a punto de morir a manos de esa sombra…he pensado mucho en mi como persona, es como si él fuera yo"

"Te equivocas querida. Rey Decepción no tiene corazón. En cambio tu tienes todavía la posibilidad de cambiar. Si tan solo te das la oportunidad,"

"Reconozco todo el daño que hice, no se si pueda...pero quiero intentarlo, Ragnaros sé que no soy tu esposa, que solo me parezco físicamente a ella, sin embargo...tú...podrías...", dijo muy tímidamente. Ragnaros sorpresivamente le roba un beso en sus labios, quedando roja como un tomate.

"Si tu me lo permites...te guiaré por el camino correcto si en verdad quieres ser feliz y libre. Será muy difícil, pues tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar a tu pasado, pero si en verdad lo deseas puedes lograrlo. Ya no estas sola. Yo estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante", Ragnaros dice esto extendiendo su mano a Sunset. Ella con lágrimas de alegria en los ojos y una tímida sonrisa toma su mano para después darse un abrazo.

"¿Estás seguro de que me quieres a tu lado? Suelo ser muy posesiva, impaciente, agresiva y muy pero muy caprichosa", dijo Sunset ya con una alegre sonrisa.

"Yo jamas te abandonare y siempre contarás con mi apoyo para lo que necesites, pase lo que pase, y si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte...juro que asi lo hare."

Al escuchar esas tiernas palabras, Sunset no puede evitar quebrar en llanto, "Ragnaros, ahora me has hecho darme cuenta de que tengo esperanzas todavía. No tengo la más mínima idea de como hacerlo, pero ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti para para lograrlo, gracias"

"De nada, Sunset Shimmer"

"Por cierto, señor Ragnaros Dragnnel", el paladín se queda muy serio al escuchar su tono de voz, "Espero que se haga responsable por lo que usted hizo...ya que...el beso que usted me robo...fue mi primer beso, así que espero que pague las consecuencias"

Ragnaros al escuchar eso, da un leve suspiro y asiente con la cabeza aceptando su 'castigo'. Sunset levanta su mano derecha, él al ver eso cierra los ojos con una sonrisa, Sunset toma con sumo cariño la mejilla de Ragnaros y lo besa de nuevo.

"Este sentimiento que tengo ahora…¿será...amor? No lo se pero...me siento tan feliz de haberte conocido, estás cambiando mi vida Ragnaros", dice Sunset en el interior de sus pensamientos.

"Mira por la ventana Sun...ya ha comenzado a nevar", dijo el paladín con una gran sonrisa.

"Wow. ¡Es tan...hermoso! No soy experta pero, ¿no crees que así nos será más difícil seguir caminando?". pregunta Sunset con mucha curiosidad.

"Así es. Lo mejor será que pasemos aquí la noche, sería muy peligroso seguir así", Ragnaros voltea a ver a Sunset, que esta completamente sonrojada.

Dando una leve risa explica, "Tu dormirás en la habitación principal que se encuentra en la planta alta, y yo aquí en este sofá"

"P..por supuesto...emmm…iré a lavar los platos que usamos para la comida. Así que espera aqui, ya vuelvo", ruborizada y nerviosa, Sunset se levanta del sofá y lleva la vajilla a la cocina.

"Mi amada Sunset...es como si hubieras revivido. Estoy consciente de que es una persona muy diferente a ti, pero...este sentimiento que está naciendo dentro de mi, ¿que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto?", Ragnaros se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos mientras mira con nostalgia a través de la ventana.

"Ragnaros...Ragnaros, ¿estás bien?", pregunta Sunset preocupada al no tener respuesta del paladín después de varios minutos.

"Ehh...si, lo siento amor, es que me estaba quedando dormido por el cansancio", dando un leve bostezo Ragnaros es sorprendido por Sunset que repentinamente lo abraza.

"Eres...muy cruel conmigo, si me sigues tratando con ese amor y ternura...lograras que me enamore de ti, y no quiero ser solo el reemplazo de tú fallecida esposa"

Sorprendido por la reacción de Sunset, acaricia tiernamente el cabello y mejilla de ella y le dice, "A pesar de que eres su viva imagen, estoy totalmente consciente de que no eres ella, y...lo que estoy empezando a sentir por ti...es real, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para solucionar unos asuntos pendientes"

"Sí, te entiendo. Al igual yo tengo mis asuntos pendientes. Tengo que reformar mi vida, pero te advierto algo Ragnaros, seguiré siendo posesiva y caprichosa", lo dice Sunset con una gran sonrisa.

"No me gustaría que fuera de otra manera", da un leve bostezo, "Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, para salir lo más temprano que podamos", al ver de nuevo la cara sonrojada de Sunset, Ragnaros no puede evitar reírse y sin previo aviso el paladín carga entre sus brazos a la chica naranja.

"P...pero qué crees que haces Rag, bájame"

"La llevaré a su habitación mi hermosa princesa," y de forma muy veloz recorre las escaleras y el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación.

"Bien Sun, hasta aquí llegó, en ese ropero hay ropa que puedes utilizar y en sus cajones hay..."

"Unos accesorios que me pueden servir, gracias Rag", interrumpe Sunset en tono de broma.

"Bueno...estaré abajo, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirmelo, ¿esta bien Sunset?", en ese momento es abrazado nuevamente por la chica naranja.

"Gracias Ragnaros, en verdad me haces muy feliz, y me das una verdadera esperanza para cambiar mi vida"

"Sunset...gracias a ti por enseñarme que yo puedo ser feliz de nuevo", se despiden con un tierno abrazo, Ragnaros baja las escaleras y se acomoda en el sofá quedando profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Sunset da un vistazo a la ropa que había, "Hay ropa muy hermosa, espero que no te moleste que la use...o que Ragnaros me trate asi, mi otra yo...", se cambia y se dispone a dormir.

Pasaron las horas y Sunset al quedar dormida sueña estar en un hermoso palacio idéntico al de su hogar, vistiendo un elegante vestido como el de una auténtica reina. A su alrededor ve a todos sus conocidos pero con forma humana, incluyendo a Celestia y Luna que al verlas se dirige a ellas, "Celestia...yo...lo siento, te he traicionado...me equivoqué"

A lo que ella responde, "Pero Princesa Sunset...¿qué cosas dice?", Sunset queda desconcertada por su respuesta.

En eso a lo lejos, en una sala de estar muy elegante escucha su nombre, "Sunset...por favor, ¿podrías venir un instante?", con algo de nervios se dirige ahí.

"Esa voz…me es muy familiar", al llegar a la habitación, ve a una chica idéntica a ella que la ve con gran gusto; cargando una pequeña bebé en brazos, "Es un gusto conocerte Sunset Shimmer de Ponyville"

"Supongo...que tu eres Sunset Shimmer...de Equestria Colonial, y...vienes a reclamarme por...Ragnaros", contesta un poco asombrada.

"Te equivocas, sobre él...quiero agradecerte, ya que le has devuelto una felicidad que le fue arrebatada hace mucho. Y también quisiera pedirte un gran favor, cuidalo y protégelo por mí. Ragnaros ha sufrido demasiado ya", comenta su contraparte con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero, no se si lo merezca, es un buen hombre, en cambio yo…soy una persona malvada", después de platicar toda su historia, Sunset se queda un momento en silencio.

"Es verdad que te has equivocado. Pero ahora que has abierto tus ojos a la verdad, tienes que afrontar tus errores y corregirlos. Abrir tu corazón y perdonarte a ti misma de todos los males que has cometido. Sólo así podrás ser feliz. Será difícil pero eres muy fuerte, lo se, tu eres yo, y...yo soy tu", levanta los hombros y lanza una sonrisa.

"Pero somos muy diferentes, tú llegaste a ser princesa, tuviste una gran y hermosa familia en cambio yo...sólo traicione a mi maestra y a mis padres. Yo no tengo perdón", la pequeña bebé que cargaba su contraparte se despierta y al ver a Sunset, le estira los brazos para que la cargue.

"Creo que Emberflame quiere que la cargues, ¿te gustaría?". a lo que Sunset con una gran sonrisa acepta y con algunas lágrimas de emoción juega con Emberflame.

"Esta es una prueba de que tienes un gran corazón, a Emberflame jamás le agradó que alguien que tuviera maldad la cargara, aun con la mas minima como a Luna", lo dice riendo un poco, "Veras Sunset, tal vez nuestros destinos fueron diferentes, pero en espiritu, tu y yo somos una, a pesar de ser de diferentes dimensiones, somos una misma alma. Además amiga mía, no importan las circunstancias en las que uno nazca, lo que hacemos con el don de la vida es lo que nos dice quienes somos, y tu...tienes que averiguar realmente quien eres"

"¿Crees que, merezco la oportunidad?", pregunta Sunset a su contraparte.

"Si tu me lo preguntas, mi respuesta es sí, pero lo importante es...si tu crees merecerla", sonaron las trompetas, "Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer saludarte pero nuestro permiso terminó. Y recuerda, si necesitas algún consejo…no dudes en pedirmelo"

"Gracias, por escucharme, por aconsejarme, y...por no matarme sabiendo que...besé a Ragnaros", dice Sunset con una tímida sonrisa.

"Hablando de eso, por favor...cuidalo mucho por mí, ahora...lo dejo en tus manos"

"Haré lo mejor que pueda...y gracias", contesta Sunset con una gran sonrisa.

Sunset despierta de su sueño, "Vaya, ella en verdad era una princesa. Por cierto, ¿cómo estará Ragnaros?"

Sunset se coloca una gruesa bata de alcoba y se dirige hacia el sofá donde Ragnaros descansa, "Hmph...parece un pequeño niño a pesar del frio sólo se cubre con una ligera sabana"

Sunset regresa a la habitación, coge del ropero una cobija y se la coloca a Ragnaros, "No quiero que te enfermes, sino que cuentas le daré", se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso en la frente, "Duerme bien mi querido Ragnaros"

Al día siguiente y pasado la hora de almuerzo, ya estaba todo listo para para partir.

"Oh vamos Sunset, no estés molesta conmigo, sólo quería hacer el almuerzo para ti"

"Si no estoy molesta contigo Rag. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre cocine mejor que yo…?", sacude rapidamente su cabeza y dijo, "Es decir…tu comida era en verdad deliciosa", a lo que el paladín contesta.

"Si te sirve de consuelo Sun...era yo el que siempre hacía la comida, es por eso que sé cocinar bien"

"Emm… bueno, supongo que está bien, por cierto esperame aquí, y no me sigas ok, no tardaré", a lo que Rag sólo asiente con la cabeza. Después de eso, Sunset fue a la sala y de la nada se vio un gran destello dentro de la habitación.

"Bien vámonos", Ragnaros pregunta levantando una ceja, "¿Qué fue lo que paso ahi?"

"Nada", pero en sus pensamientos Sunset decía,"Sólo repare el cuadro que por tu dolor rompiste, así como espero algún día poder sanar tu corazón herido"

Ragnaros toma de la mano a Sunset y se ponen en camino hacia su destino para reunir todos los ingredientes que necesitan, ya con una creciente confianza y amor entre ellos, así como una Sunset Shimmer que desea regresar al camino del bien.


End file.
